


Opportunity or Contingency

by AntigueGinger



Series: MariBat AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bitterness, Childhood Trauma, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, Fox Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Guardian Luka Couffaine, In this house we recognize and acknowledge Adrian's trauma, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Original Horse Holder Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, That doesn't mean he's free from consequence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: Damian is given the chance he's been waiting for. After years of training he will be on his own looking for a villian in another country and building relations with the local heros who want nothing to do with the Justice League and any of their affiliates. To put it simply, make friends, study, and keep his emotions in check.All without Robin.Currently in the process of rewriting so please be aware of a style shifts. Still ongoing but new chapters will not be uploaded until old ones are up. Changes will be posted in the newest chapter when it’s posted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Jon Lane Kent / Adrien Agreste, Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: MariBat AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673164
Comments: 169
Kudos: 672





	1. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing some edits so its easier to read. Sorry for some of the start style changes. Thank you and enjoy!

Receiving a summon to the Batcave was just another Thursday for any member of the Wayne household. When it happened mid brush stroke, ruining his latest work that held four days worth of labor, it sadly was still just another day for Damian. No matter how many years he lived with his family, he still routinely threatened their demise. Despite or perhaps because each threat was met with a laugh or grin, he simply cleaned his paint brush, grabbed a mask, and made his way to the cave.

It was hard to miss the way Batman stood alone looking at the scrolling information on the large screen. His jaw was set in a way that spoke of his desperate desire to punch something. Damian tended to think it was those moments that he questioned his own "No killing" rule after his father got his hands on Morgan "NoBody" Ducard with that look. That was back when he was still killing however, back when he first saw his father as the mortal he was. To this day he could still feel No Body's hands breaking his fingers and pressed to his chest ready to liquify his organs and smell the acid eating flesh. Pushing away the memory with a deep breath he focused on his father. It had always been rare to that look in his father's stance so of course it was a surprise to see it as he glanced over the passing data. It only stayed on screen long enough for him to process the foreign language was French with the images of unfamiliar heroes.

"Father, I-"

"Robin," he murmured, soft voice weighing heavily on the quiet. He had barely heard him over the bats chattering above and his own thoughts. Thoughts that Damian attempted to push away knowing the wild theories in his head that were likely further from the truth. Only earlier Bruce was smiling at plans to some event Damian would have been required to attend and the details of escorting Selina despite her still criminal status. Perhaps he would no longer be Robin. Maybe his mother had survived after all. Batman took a breath and Damian mimicked him, trying to focus on his next words.

"When most your brothers came to a certain age they started taking leadership roles. You're almost sixteen now, but I have a particular mission for you that's much more important. It would put you overseas out of the League's immediate aid and away from the Titans. You would essentially be on your own and it would be dangerous." Damian remained quiet as Batman leaned back in his seat. He had yet to look at him and Damian was getting nervous. His next words did little to sooth him. "I want to be clear. If I didn't think you could handle it I wouldn't be suggesting you, but if you don't think you can I need to know now. Do you want this?"

It took him only a moment to realize exactly what he was being offered. A silent thrill mingled with his nerves. He finally had the opportunity he had been waiting for to truly place himself in the ranks of the family and League. No more warring with his "brothers" to ensure he still represented the Robin legacy or the fact he was owed his spot in the family. Batman knew from the beginning he wanted this. His father knew he would never turn such a thing down. Not when he had fought and waited for something more than the Titans so long. Yes, he was proud to be one but- as with most the other Robins- he wanted out of the shadows. He wanted to prove he was ready for his father's mantle and had indeed out grown all of his grandfather's influence.

"What's the mission Father?"

His smile was grime as if he had expected the cold acceptance. He hid his resignation poorly as he pulled up a video file.

Two young faces filled the screen, probably no more than thirteen or fourteen. They were the same heroes from before, a blond cat themed boy and a red and black spotted girl. The boy spoke accented English to introduce himself and his partner, Chat Noir and Ladybug. He noted the petulant glare Ladybug had aimed away from the camera and the way the boy's smile was beseeching. He explained in vague terms their situation. A butterfly themed villain after artifacts called the Miraculous, the wish that could be cast and the devastation that could follow. 

Superman's voice answered them with a politeness only he and his son could manage in telling them to only call for serious complaints and not jokes. Ladybug turned away from the camera and just as the call was ending she bit out in bitter French. "I told you the Americans wouldn't take this seriously."

Batman closed the video and instead once more pulled up the scrolling data from before. "Since receiving this transmission almost three years ago I have taken it upon myself to keep an eye on Paris." Damian tried to ignore the scarce and likely unreliable information he saw. "It was much more difficult than expected with the mayor and government putting a filter on all international news outlets. There are two online sources with varying levels of authenticity and the Twitter trends Uniquement à Paris, Montre coccinelle, and chasse aux papillons."

Batman pulled up examples. Damian was for once grateful he was pushed into downloading social media. That being the only reason he even understood the format of the coming info.

"#Onlyinparis is an akuma a better excuse than a doctor's note."

"Saw our lady step in front of a knife last night. She fights more than akuma. #onlyinparis #ladybugwatch"

"Potential akuma spotted going south west of Notre-Dame. #Butterflyhunt #Ladybugwatch"

There were many more detailing "Akuma" movements and the feats and patrols of Ladybug. Less often were mentions of her supposed partner Chat Noir. It seemed their dynamics were poorly matched with one being a bullet shield and specializing in media while the other was the obvious leader responsible for making plans, cleansing akuma, and overall keeping them alive in battle. There did seem to be a small collection of other animal themed heroes but most of the responsibility still fell on Ladybug. He didn't like it. 

"Ladybug is very good at hiding who she is. There was a blog that detailed their earlier fights and achievements but around the time a girl named Lila Rossi started giving interviews Ladybug cut ties with the blog. She publicly refused interviews and denounced the owner saying she only trusted reporters that checked sources. Ladybug supposedly started her own online platform that I haven't been able to find a source for. This website is filled with self defense videos, safety precautions, akuma information, meditation guides, collaborations with local influencers that also emphasize safety, and the occasional vlog to address public concerns."

"So is this real?"

"I believe so. Last week she. Found a way to reach out to me via a secure line and requested I stop investigating Paris. She insisted that her and her team had everything under control and JL interference would cause more harm than good. She also insisted that Akuma battles were reserved for her Miraculous users and normal heroes, especially supers would be a liability. I was willing to concede until another video surfaced."

Damian swallowed his horror as a monochrome woman put a hand to a man's chest. His skin rippled like water when her hand entered and removed something with a twist. The man dropped like a doll when she put his heart in the bag at her hip. She had turned slowly, only color being the red of her lips and the garnet choker, before gliding to the one holding the camera. Batman paused the video.

"People are dying Damian." He started at the use of his name. "She knows it too."

A blog post of Ladybug in the arms of a snake themed hero trying to hide her tears filled the screen next. There were dragon and bee heroines as well as a fox hero all trying to hide her and glaring at the person who would dare try to capture such a private moment. Chat on the other hand was against a wall staring at his hands with glazed eyes.

"It was a rough day for our heroes. Show them your support on the LadyBlog!" Was the caption.

"Apparently she has a gift that can return the lives lost and the damage done. Very few people remember the pain if she has the strength to cast the spell properly."

He blanched at the insinuation with memories of his own death still in his mind. Absently he rubbed his abdomen but reaffirmed his answer. "I'll go. I will do whatever is required of me."

"I figured you would." He closed to screens and for the first time, turned to fully face him. "I'm sure you already realized, but you will not be able to be Robin in Paris. She has already made it clear she does not welcome our help. You will either need a new identity or, better yet, find a way onto her team be it as a civilian or finding a way to get one of the Miraculous. You need to help them find and stop Hawkmoth. I have a feeling someday there will be an akuma that's too much and Ladybug might just break..."

"Yes Father, I'll start packing immediately. I'm assuming you've already set everything up to place me in Paris."

"You have yourself. As far as the public will know, Damian Wayne finally decided to take up the Wayne family business and as your father I'm sending you to a school in Paris with an advanced curriculum that will set you on the path of taking over. While you are there, try to find Ladybug as a civilian so we can contact her privately."

Damian nodded sharply turning on his heel to prepare but paused at the hand on his shoulder.

"I also need you to take care of yourself there. This villian preys on emotions and makes people do things they regret. It will be dangerous in regards to you getting caught in an attack, but also with the possibility that you'll be the one attacking."

He looked up at the worried blue eyes and fought to keep his expression blank. Six years ago Damian would have called it weakness, manipulation, and pathetic. Now Damian fought daily to come to terms with the worry and love his father showed him. As a Wayne he was cared for. As a Wayne he was part of something close to what a family should have been.

"I will Father. You know I'll never revert to what I was. I can handle this. I will find Ladybug and expose Papillon so he can face the consequences of his actions." He hesitated just a moment, casting his gaze away so he would not see his father's reaction. "I will make you proud, Father."

"I already am." He could hear the smile but didn't dare turn, Damian's face was much too warm for that. Instead he rushed out of the cave to prepare for the journey.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, now settled in Paris and attending his first day of school, decides to make his first ally.

Damian glared up at the large white building with its red doors, red windows, and red everything that wasn't white. How unoriginal. Even the uniforms were the harsh pallet cut into and uncomfortable constricting blazer and slacks. Over all he already hated the school.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of the red plaid pants, he contemplated exactly how willing he was to deal with teachers if he were to "forget" the stark white blazer. Even better, he thought as he watched the gossiping students and stern teachers, he could just not attend and do some reconnaissance instead.

He contemplated until he heard a girl’s digitized voice spewed stories of wooing Chat Nior and Ladybug's jealousy.Just as he was considering looking into the identity of the unknown speaker the girl showed exactly how unreliable she was when she giggled about the jealous and so prideful heroine asking her to use her “connections” to reach the Justice League. Another good-for-nothing basking in the light of the media and willing to say and likely do anything to get a camera pointed her way. A girl’s harsh whisper made him smile.

"Like to see that wretch talks herself away from my saber,”she grumbled in Japanese. He glanced behind to see a petite girl walking with a dark glare focused on her phone. She kept her focus on her screen even as she continued to grumble about Adrien and a princess being trapped and changing.

It wasn’t much of a choice. Making Connections with someone that seemed to have some sense of thought would be and advantage. From the sound of it she was also familiar with combat, it only competition. It would have been a good change of pace to spare someone outside his family anyway.

He only had to wait until her soft steps were closer then took two steps to the right.

When the girl stumbled into him, one hand clutching his arm in a surprising grip while the other pressed her phone to her chest, whispers rippled. Other students passing them as they entered the school gate placed bets about a possible murder. He couldn’t tell if his usual scowl was the instigation for such words until he heard someone mention the moniker “snow queen”. So she too earned the cruel title?

He looked over his shoulder at the smallJapanese girl and understood. Dark calculating eyes under the fluffy bangs of an even bob watched him. He simply watched with the same black expression mirrored back to her until she released his arm and stepped away with a slight bow.

“My apologies,” she said clearly, “I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.”

Even over the disappointed grumbling he was surprised by her voice. It was firm but that wasn’t what held him. She spoke like him. Like someone who was born into one language but spent the majority of their lives speaking another. With the realization, he respected her curt words and the no nonsense air about her all the more.

With a simple nod he answered taking not of her surprise of his accent. “Accepted, what ever held your attention must have been important.”

He felt before he saw her reevaluating him. Briefly, as he was wondering what she would see, he considered trying for a smile but disregarded the idea. A smile would be dishonest and he doubted she would be the type to appreciate a face.

The corners of her mouth lifted as she reached whatever conclusion and tucked her device away. "Sadly no, but that's not important either. I don't recall seeing you here before. What area did you transfer to?"

“Business,” he stated simply. The girl nodded and as if taking another moment to consider she nodded again.

“You may call me Kagami. If you have any questions feel free to ask.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kagami. My name is Damian. May I ask what area you’re in?”

“Of course,” she said starting to the school. If it wasn’t for her looking over her shoulder with a slight upturn of her lips he would have assumed a useless communication.

He bit back a scoff and stood his ground outside the gate not quite ready to start the day. They still had time. “What would your area of study be?”

“Business, my mother wishes me to open a dojo for fencing.”

“Interesting, my father wished me to take over the family business as well.”

She smiled at the commonality and Damian for comfort in her understated responses. Somehow after years of listened to his family and the Titans exuberance he found a familiar peace prodding his mind as it often did when he meditated with Raven. At the sound of rapid footsteps the peace was lost.

He turned to see another girl sprinting down the sidewalk. The girl’s long hair seemed on the verge of falling out of the messy bun, barely held in place with a floral hair stick. Her blue almond eyes locked on him and widened in panic. Her mixed features went slack and she tried to slow down but she already gained too much momentum. He readied to catch her until Kagami stepped in front of him.

In a single deft movement she caught the girl, pulled her flush, and twisted. The girl’s stick finally gave up the battle, flying towards his eye. He obviously caught the accessory and did his best to ignore the humor of the situation when the girl stepped back out of breath.

“Sorry,” she gasped, placing a hand her her diaphragm as she leveled her breathing. She held up a single red binder with a dragon doodled on it. “You left your presentation on my desk. You said your professors wanted it today.”

“You ran from the bakery?” Kagami’s eyes narrowed as her brows knit. The exasperationseemed to be ignored when the girl just offered the binder again. “You should have waited until lunch.”

“Then you would have been having a silent freak out the entire day because you don’t check your phone and try to do everything by yourself.” Even as she spoke with her crooked grin, the stranger was observing him with just as much scrutiny as he avoided giving her. He watched the eyes he believed to be blue at first- truly holding a faintly purple hue- scour the way he styled his hair, the way his bag hung loosely from one hand, and the way he had unconsciously taken to spinning her hair ornament on his fingers. Her eyes stayed on the hand and he felt the heat of her eyes on the collection of battle scars adorning his knuckles. He thought they had faded to be hardly visible to even his own eyes but he was clearly mistaken. “Kage, who’s your new friend?”

“Damian,” Kagami gestured to him and bit back a smile when she noticed her friend’s now loose hair. “He is a business student.” There was an interesting direct insinuating that he couldn’t quite catch but the girl just rolled her eyes. “Damian this is my close friend Marinette.”

Marinette’s eyes lite faintly with a light of recognition. “Damian? Well it’s a pleasure to meet you. Her hand fell the the bag on her hip. Despite the too bright smile something about her seemed troubled. “So you just met Kagami?”

He simply nodded, her hyper energy already draining him. More energy should be given to observation anyway.

Kagami spoke in his stead. “We bumped into each other and started talking. We will be sharing classes.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the not so subtle barb the words held. “Please not now. We’ve been over this too many times.” Her eyes fell back on Damian and for a moment it seemed she was looking over him again but with a different light in her eyes. “If you have classes with Kagami I recommend sticking close to her. She’ll take care of you and explains things really well. On top of that she’ll protect you when an Akuma attacks.”

Kagami tilted her head slightly as she looked at her phone."Mari,” she said softly, “time."

Marinette all but yelped and she stumbled and started patting herself down. “Right! Time! School! I have everything? I have everything.” She did a single quick bounce that was almost cute before turning on her heal to dash away. “It was nice to meet you.!Kage, text me!”

When she was gone, far quicker that he would have anticipated. He was coming to the conclusion that’s today was going to be a long day when Kagami giggled even as she turned back to the school.

“Sorry she’s not always like that but she does know how to brighten up a room.”

He tried not to scowl at the image of being around her and those blue eyes again even as he followed through the the gates and even through the halls of the same red and white. “I can imagine. She’s very... energetic.” But so was John. It just took him a while to become acclimated to that kind of energy.

"You should see her on an inspiration binge." Kagami said with a nod, "Be it athletics or creativity, it's like she drank two litres of coffee when she sets her mind to something. Depending on the dead line she literally will." The fondness in her eyes spoke volumes. It seemed to be another thing they shared. The way they would care deeply for their friends but find the more subtle ways to show that care. He understood all too well the warmth that radiated from her despite the cool mask.

He let himself smile just a moment as Jon's deep sea blue eyes burning with determination flashed to mind. “She seems like a good person to have in your life."

"She really is." Her voice was warm even as her eyes sharpened."She's also very caring and altruistic with plenty of people who care for her.”

“I’m familiar with the type. Is she one of the ones that simply can't stop herself?"

There was a small flicker of something in her eyes. A shade of disappointment perhaps, or sadness. “She made something for the boy she liked and when she realized she forgot to sign her name she pretended she forgot so he would think his father got him a birthday gift. She could have pointed out the scarf has her signature knited into it but she didn't want to take his happiness."

“A few years ago I would have called you a liar.”

They stopped at a large door and she did the same head tilt from earlier as if realizing something. “You don’t believe such kind people exist.”

“I used to believe such selflessness was a- I can’t think of the French word- a bedtime tale? Something to comfort children in a cruel world.”

He opened the door as she thought, gesturing him ahead to enter first. “So you don’t believe so anymore?”

“No, my Father and his side of the family taught me otherwise. I also have a close friend that wouldn’t stop pestering me until I acknowledged him as such.”

She wordlessly guided him to two empty chairs in the back of the room. “That’s pretty cute. Maybe if we become friends I’ll meet this close friend of yours.”

“Perhaps,” he said softly. When he was told about the mission, Damian was so swept up in the preparations he never got a chance to tell anyone. He didn’t even tell Jon or Richard. They would be angry with his surely, but they would understand. They had to. They knew the life style they all shared. And yes Jon would be hurt but Damian would make it up to him. They had been through too much to fall apart so easily.

He heard the teacher enter the room and marked the second as the moment his new life truly began. Even is school was school no matter where he went, the one he went to now required a new mask. Here we was fully expected to be the son of a rich American businessman. The teachers expected each student to achieve the exceptional be it in the pounds of homework even on the first day, the droning lectures, and the rumored afternoon classes. He heard student whisper about the career oriented course work and the after school clubs. A few even mentioned how they may over lap depending on the path of life selected. He had heard many of the teachers even saying something along the lines of sink or swim but closer to sink or be great. A spin of the school’s motto urging students to achieve greatness instead of failure. The saying itself seemed a bit intense for the average student, but of course Damian Wayne could handle this. It was just another part of his duty that he would handle with grace. 

Theoretically.

By the time they breaked for lunch, Damian was ready to ditch. Of all the words he had to say about West Reeves and Gotham Academy, this school was exhausting.

More than the school it was his fellow students that truly drained his soul. Even as he looked through the cafeteria for a somewhat quiet place to work he heard them all whispering amongst themselves as he past. Of course not all the words were simply curious. He heard plenty of degrading comments on any number of things from his appearance to character but he had better things to do.

Selecting an isolated corner he quickly pulled out his tablet and opened a secure file to add all the information he had over heard. The theories on the old Miraculous team. The noted four from the start. The new hero that was theorized to not be new. The two rarely seen and the one that marks a severe akuma. He even took the time to note a wild theory a student spun from a few tables away about why Ladybug had a complete upheaval of her team three years ago and the shifts in dynamic. He doubt it would be of importance but given the small storage space the file took, anything could be useful.

So far the data he gathered wasn't new information. Most of it actually corrected or clarified what his father already gathered to some degree. It was still fairly vague though so at least he was starting with something. Drake often solved crimes with less. If he could just see an akuma and observe the battle, he could make much more sense of out everything.

A bang made him jump and look up at Kagami, lunch box seeming to be dropped on the table alongside a stack of text books. “You really intend to sit alone?” She looked down on him with an amused look that had anger curling in his stomach like a dragon.

“I just happened to, yes.” He kept his voice even, face blank. No need to sever a potential ally because he couldn’t control his temper. “Did you need something?” It didn’t matter that he intended to seek her out after school nor that he liked to eat in peace. Todd liked to remind him he had to account for the human factor in all plans in equations. He just had to remember that was his one piece of viable wisdom.

“Just to inform you that it’s rude to be on your tablet when someone is sitting with you."

"Then maybe I should move."

"I'll follow you." The statement was simple. A direct irrefutable fact that had him scowling. She took his silence as acceptance and sat across from him. "I texted Mari, she said if you're free today you were welcometo tag along after school. We didn't have much more than coffee and studying planned and Neither of us particularly need it. I’m also willing to bet she thinks you’ll say no.”

Damian nodded a brief acceptance and was grateful for her understanding.

“I’ll let her know your interested after class. What's your afternoon activities?”

He was thinking back to his schedule when a shrill siren echoed through the school. Most students immediately pulled their cellphones from bags, secret pockets, and even between books to check what he could only assume to be the news. All at once the noise level boomed, high schoolers all talking over the panicked chattering at once as they moves to the exits.

He stood as well but stood still listening what little information he could get. Kagami placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “It will be okay. There is an Akuma in the area and it’s heading this way. It doesn’t use deadly force but it is an enslavement type so just follow the crowd to a shelter.”

He turned to protest but the words stilled on his tongue. Her dark brown eyes were flat and calculating but so alive they were almost electric. She knew what battle was like. Though, this wasn’t as someone who would encounter it in the streets. Her look was the one of his family and allies that sought violence out. That shadow in her eyes left no mistake and he wasn't in the habit of misreading people.

He scanned her with new eyes. The sturdy build, calloused hands, corner seats, all of it pointed to her being familiar with a weapon outside a duel. His eyes were drawn to the choker she wore. It was a simple red stone on black string but something about it seemed... More. For a moment he thought he saw something move in her hair but she distracted him from covering the stone.

“Trust me. Go to the shelters and you’ll be fine.”

He wanted to argue. Deflect and irritate until he could witness the mayhem with his own eyes. He was Robin! He could handle himself! But in Paris he wasn’t- he couldn’t. They didn’t know.

“Very well,” he said through gritted teeth, “I’ll meet you there.”

When he ran off she didn’t have to know he had no intention of going to any shelter. A turn down a hall led him to the exit. If he stayed out of sight he would be able to safely gather all the data he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this blew up way more than I ever guessed it would! Being in such a wreck with everything going on it was amazing to see such a positive response.  
> I honestly started crying and I don't cry.  
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @antiqueginger I mean its mainly stuff with my original work but I check it all the time especially being freshly unemployed.  
> Again THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I love all of you and please bare with me and feel free to drop a comment with some constructive criticism. This might be me writing for fun but I'm always looking to improve and want to write something you can enjoy reading as well!


	3. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an akuma doesn’t matter, a glimpse into the work dynamic is had, and Ladybug doesn’t trust easy.

Kagami transformed quickly, ignoring Longg’s comments on her new friends character. Ryuko followed the sound of shouts and screams until she found Ladybug. Riding the winds she landed next to her and looked over the costume change in administration. It almost looked like half a traditional Chinese dress over black athletic tights.

“I know you were talking about changing your costume but wow. It looks good.”

Ladybug didn’t even turn to look up from her crouched position. “Thanks, it’s based on a hanfu but more designed for action. Wài pó gave me the idea and I like the modesty. Vip is there behind the door keeping an eye for hidden citizens on the ground. Chat is on the other side of the block doing crowd control. Alya has been getting desperate for the latest scoop, so he’s mainly watching for her. You get the foreigner in a shelter?”

“Last I saw he was heading for the one by the school- Was following the crowd. I think you would like him even with that weird reaction you had. I saw this was an enslavement type. Do we know what set her off.”

Around that time the akuma let out another sonic scream that had them covering their ears and sent her own crimson hair standing on end. Ryuko got to properly see her chalk white face stained with blood tears and blue lips. Her “costume” was only a body suit a disorienting swirl of the colors but still seemed to leave her bare. Her minions gathered around her touching her, soothing her and listening to her orders to steal all emotion.

“Nevermind, I think I got the idea. Is Bourdon near by? We might need her.”

Ladybug bit her lip at the mention of their precious bee. Bourdon Reine wasn’t any way of new to their team outside of the altered look, the changed name, and the fact that her identity was actually secret this time. When Queen Bee was retired and her trust eventually earned back her Miraculous was returned with the stipulation that she remained with the ruse of a retired here and hold a new alter ego. That, in turn, made her the hardest to get away during the average day.

“Nothing from her yet. I think she’s keeping people at Dupont calm. Sabrina’s been more clingy than usual so I already told her not to worry about this one. It looks easy enough so we shouldn’t need her. Worse comes to worse, I’ve already told Luka he can give the horse Miraculous to Qianlima if he needs to. You should know we’ve been talking about making them a permanent holder, along with Renard. We haven’t reached a decision yet.”

Ryuko gave a single nod as she sunk to a crouch along side her captain. “So we have a plan?”

“Yeah... here’s how it’s going to go-“

Ladybug and Ryuko made quick work of the akuma with minimal aid from Viperion and Chat Noir. It was a poor girl a few years younger than them suffering a breakdown from suppressing her emotions instead of addressing them. When they saw her parents they had a good suspicion as to why.

While Chat Noir handled informing the Akuma Care Treatment (ACT) team of their suspicions so a social worker or therapist could stop by the child’s house later in the day and Viperion returned to his job, Ryuko lingered.

“Are you okay?” Ryuko finally asked when the two were again alone on the roof tops.Ladybug’s eyes seemed far away now that the battle was over. Even with the dream like gaze it was harder to ignore the blooming bruise that had discolored her jaw and cheek not even a minute ago. This was become a more frequent occurrence since Red Queen but no one dare mention it. No one dare bring up the way both her and Chat Noir were slowly slipping away.

“Yeah I’m fine,” she rushed to say, pasting on a smile that was quickly getting on Ryuko’s nerves. “Tikki told me something that’s just been bothering me that’s all.”

“Well... what is it?”

She was quiet a moment tugging at the tips of her gloves as if Tikki would let her pull them off to pick at her nails. “She told me that someone new would be entering my life and that it would be unwise to ignore it.”

Ryuko couldn’t hold back the snort. “A fortune? No disrespect to you or your kwami but we learned a long time ago about the dangers of divination.”

“I know!” Ladybug snapped, making her jump. “I know it makes us look for meanings that aren’t always there but this is different. Logically Daniel-“

“-Damian.”

“Whatever! Damian would be nothing to me. I meet people all the time, even foreigners. Something about him though. I can’t even remember his name but I can pin point the exact shade of green from my color wheel that would match his eyes. I could embroider a glove with the pattern of those scars on his hands. I don’t know why but I can’t forget about him!”

“You don’t trust him?”

“No!”

“I hope it’s not me we’re talking about.” Chat pulled himself onto the ledge and grinned. He had the wariness in his eyeshe got every time he got assigned to nothing but media duty. All of four years and he was still was painfully insecure in his position.

“No,” Ryuko eased, always the balm between the two. “There’s a new student this year and our dearest Lady got to meet him.”

Chat looked between the two of him and scratched at his nape. “Plagg mentioned that someone new might catch the attention of the team but He refused to explain- as usual. Did he happen to have dark hair, angry face, athletic build?”

The statement shocked her into silence. Ladybug however surged towards him, almost making Chat fall to the street below. “Green eyes, mixed race, broad shoulders? He was wearing the uniform from Kagami’s school?”

“I ah, yeah. I saw him and he like- melted into the shadows. He seemed to be studying the fight.”

“See!” She rounded on Ryuko. “I don’t trust him! That super suspicious!”

Ryuko sighed and struggled to find an idea that would comfort her until Chat chirped “Easy.” Her withered look reminded everyone exactly what she thought of his advice but still he pressed on. “We have that hang out coming up. Invite him and the team can get a better read on him.”

“And we have the study date today after school. He’s new to Paris and you can really meet him when you show him around.”

Ladybug grew quiet, her eyes hyper focused on the ground as her arms crossed over her chest. “Maybe... I’ll have to think about it...” she bit her lip as the silent streets rattled with a passing car. “Let me think about it and I’ll text you. We should get back to classes.”

With little more she swung away.

Chat himself sighed and gave Ryuko a small salute as he stepped backwards off the roof.


	4. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which life sucks, Damian and ladybug meet, Kagami stands by her bro, Damian starts his investigation and "no beta we die like men" mindset shows itself.  
> I'm sorry enjoy.

Damian watched the entire battle from the safety of a surprisingly intact fire escape. It was the perfect height to be out of reach of the zombie like minions with Joker like white skin but instead of a blood red smile they shed tears. Their faces were an unnerving blank stare even as they reached for him. Even when he had kicked on in the face while jumping up to the ladder they still had no reaction.

He paid more attention to the way the cat themed hero strutted the street with the confidence only a person in a full leather suit could have. He took the zombies down one by one, zip tying their hands with each one receiving a quip. The cheesy, almost cringe worthy, lines made him think of Richard and his fondness for words. The boy almost seemed to be his age. His tall but thin frame seemed vaguely familiar however and even more so when green eyes turned up to him. 

“Hey man,” he said with a grin. The smile had a certain strain, likely from finding a “civilian” on the battlefield. “I’m all about a cat nap but maybe here isn’t the best perch.”

The purred word sent a shudder down his spine and he could almost hear Jon’s delighted laughter from the other side of the ocean. “I am quite content here.”

A roaring shriek rattled the escape and sent his bones vibrating. He screamed in agony. The resentment, frustration, and hatred that always bubbled under the surface was suddenly burning his skin. He wanted to bend the metal under his feet, feel the once familiar sensation of bones breaking under his hand, his sword squelching on a stranger's blood. 

There was a scream syncing with the akuma’s, it sounded like his voice.

Metal cut into his hand and his favorite mantra ran laps in his head. He was losing. He was giving in to anger and turning numb. This is how it felt? The akuma rooted to the darkest part of your consciousness and altered it to suit the character. He was going to make them regret ever sending him to this damn country.

Hands came over his ears. 

Damian’s eyes snapped open to look at the cat hero. His eyes were slitted and truly feline but dark in a way he often saw in the rare event he had a quiet moment with Todd. A deep rooted self hatred that dragged down his shoulders and stayed hidden. 

“Tout ira bien.” The cat boy’s lips read but he couldn’t make his mind translate the words. Damian could only see the light in his eye slowly dim as he watched the zombies scramble away to the noise.

He covered the strangers ears. The darkness was too much. The bond was too much.

Bond?

He took a meditative breath and listened. He could hear the hero’s heart beat even through the clawed gloves. He also heard what he had come to associate with magic. An elemental swirling that sounded suspiciously like one that once blew in his own ears. 

“You’ll soon stand tall,” he felt himself saying in Arabic. Words that were once spoken to him during his training fell from his lips with the anger. “You’ll be okay.” The added whisper was harsh, even as he closed his hand harder over the cats ears. 

The cat returned the gesture, pressing the pads of his fingers into his hairline as he smiled gently. An openly sad look. The scream abruptly stopped and the cat pulled away and said something he couldn’t quite catch.

“I can’t think in that language.” Damian offered and attempted to stand. English was easy. English was his second language and most often spoken. French was too hard.

He swayed back into the brick and the cat watched him carefully. “You fought hypnosis,” he said with a strong accent. “That is very hard to do and I’m lucky I found you. Rest. Stay and rest.”

He wanted to argue but only nodded. “Do your job... I just wanted to-“ bile rose in his throat as he attempted to stand but he choked it back down. “-just go.”

The cat gave him a strange look that seemed to hold a thousand words but he nodded and jumped back into the crowd of zombies. They were swarming with new directions it seemed, to target the heroes. Leaned against the steps, Damian watched. 

A young woman with a vaguely familiar voice called for the cat hero’s attention, calling for an exclusive with Chat Noir. The cats leather ears flattened as he used some random Parisian as a Springboard and jumped at her. French was starting to come back to Damian. It was just enough to understand the conversation though he doubted he could form the words yet. “Alya I’ve told you so many times not to film the akuma attacks! It’s bad enough you published that picture after Evil Queen without our consent!”

“Lila said it was important the people see their heroes are human too!” The way she stubbornly jutted her chin up just screamed childish. When she did her eyes met his, her petulant look placed her- as Todd would say- on his “shit list”. “You’re letting this civilian stay!”

“This civilian is out of the line of fire! You never are!”

Alya opened her mouth to speak but bit her lip.

As Damian’s head cleared he noticed the battle raging behind them. The spotted heroine used a yo-yo as a whip why the dragon heroin used a jian like it was a rapier. He cringed when the dragon was thrown into a nearby wall, all too familiar with that sensation, and offended on her behalf from being punted by what could have been an easily deflected blow. She needed better technique and she wouldn’t have to worry about it.

A minion slipped away from the main battle and crept behind Chat Noir. He didn’t even notice, too busy yelling at the young girl. 

Damian stood, shuffling his feet until he finally caught his balance and threw his weight over the safety bar.

He put too much weight to his foot. 

He rolled into the fall, tackling the zombie and landing a punch to the face for good measure. Pulling back for another hit just in time for chat to grab him off. 

“Don’t!” He hissed, throwing him towards the ally. 

Damian stumbled and found his footing. “He was about to attack you!”

“You look like you have a concussion and that is still a civilian!”

“You would rather have blunt force trauma than have someone rescue you?”

The cat fell silent and glared. He glared for a long moment until he turned on his heal and captured the minion and bound it. He even finally managed to send Alya away.

“What’s your name kid?”

“We’re the same age.” He snarled only to pause when the cat blink in confusion. Was there age normally indiscernible? Interesting. “I’m Damian,” he offered, remembering his mission, “I just moved here.

“Nice to meet you.” there was the slightest pause before the boy extended a hand. “Thank you for the assist.”

Damian paused for just a moment then returned the hand shake. “The pleasure is mine…” He noted the akuma victims returning to normal life and weighed his options. One one hand he could stay and bother the cant but on the other, he could make it gradual. At least  _ try  _ to appear as a normal teenager and gain his trust… 

“I have to return to school,” he said softly. “I suppose I will be seeing you around.”

“I patrol every night.” he said with pride but Damian knit his brows. 

Damian couldn’t quite put a name to the suspicion that hit him. It only worsened when he tried to focus on the cat’s face. He could get vague details- coloring and age range- yet he couldn’t place his build or features. The longer he looked the more his vision hazed and his stomach churned. When he stared longer his heart skipped to a rapid pace until it seemed like he would enter a panic.

Turning from the cat sharply he took a long breath. “That’s not healthy. You should try taking a break.” His damn voice trembled but it felt like a Jokered fear toxin pounded at his skull and through his blood.

“Don’t worry about me, but you should probably head back. Uniforms like that get strict after an akuma attack.”

Looking down at his sleeve, he nodded. “More than likely.” He said softly trying not to focus on the impending migraine. 

With little more than those words, Damian left for his classes barely noted that Chat Noir flounced off to where the spotted heroin and the dragon heroin on another rooftop. They became tedious in the final hours. This was especially the case of the afternoon classes that required social interactions. The professor found it required that they do an exercise to familiarize themselves with each other. The effort of speaking his fifth language while distracted with a migraine was exhausting however, so he didn’t even remember a single name.

The very air of Paris was exhausting, he noted with a sigh when classes gave him a moment’s reprieve from Kagami joining them late. While his classmate’s suffocating attention weighed on her a moment’s weakness struck him. 

Damian wanted to go home. 

He missed his pets and his bed. He missed weekends at Bludhaven or travelling with Jon. He missed his father’s awkward warmth and Alfred’s sincerity under the layers of sass. He missed the annoyance of Drake never taking him seriously and Jason’s occasional visits with the Outlaws and his clumsy attempts at connecting with him. He missed the thick Gotham air that choked the unprepared. Gods, everything about Paris was so different. 

Even when he was staying in San Francisco for the Titans, at least the language was the same and the city air was still heavy with smog, heat, and riddled with crime. The crime was even the focal point of conversation there, even if it was through the lens of how it was stopped instead of what happened. Here, it seemed the gossip was completely different- even with a magically induced beast tearing through the city sometime ago. All he heard in their “networking hour” was who was dating who, the tourist that got rejected under the tower, or even the drunk that walked into the Seine two nights ago. He even caught whispers of his own arrival and how he was “likely shunned by his family”. 

He was at his tempers end when whispers started about how suspicious that Kagami was arriving so late. One girl that sounded like she spoke around a broken nose- or would be soon- giggled about how she was likely an akuma’s minion. He felt him shifting his weight to stand when Kagami gracefully slid into the seat next to him.

She looked up at him with stone cool eyes before glancing down at his fist and raising an eyebrow. Not even realizing his own raising wrath he took a breath and relaxed into his seat. The monk’s chant for serenity echoed in his mind until he opened his eyes. Kagami was watching him closely, critically. She was measuring something about his character and he knew it though he couldn’t quite place what. 

Their teacher called for order in the class and for conversation to turn back to topic. His fat stomach raising with the volume of his voice, before he settled back into his chair to watch and listen with beady blue eyes. 

“Marinette and I plan to meet after school for coffee. Did you want to join? We could show you around if you would like.”

Damian thought only a moment before nodding. “Immediately after school?”

“Yes,” her curt response lifted his spirits. A simple, straight answer that he noticed might just be  _ her _ . “You learn to have alternative clothing in your locker.”

He agreed then. Despite the twisting in his stomach of the idea of socializing with strangers. He hated pretending to be a normal kid but his father had warned him of this too as he was getting on the plane. People his age always made him nervous and when he got nervous, he got angry. Jon was the only one to see through that anger and ruthlessly befriend him until they were practically inseparable. 

-Except for now, of course.

He never told Jon that he took a new mission. Jon probably only knew he dropped from school… At Least he wasn’t an idiot. He would likely assume it was a mission and not interrupt. He would have to call him when the timezones permitted it and he was settled. 

“Let’s go,” Kagami’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. The last of the class was leaving and Kagami already had her things packed as she waited for him.

He was lucky she was a woman of few words. The silence blew between them like a summer breeze between them, sweeping away the nerves that buzzed through him. Like trash swept across an abandoned street until unsaid words and concern blanketed them like ozone just before a storm. He even glimpsed her opening her mouth to speak but he spotted the whirlwind from that morning pouring over a notebook.

Even as he raised his hand to catch her attention, he paused. She looked completely different when she was focused. Whatever held her attention was the only thing in her world, even as her hair had started falling out of its bun and the stick itself had slanted down in preparation for its fall. Behind the loose waves there was a pen mark on her cheek from the one she held by her cheek as she thought and tapping it against her stack earrings. Her hand spread to stretch her fingers while keeping her pen in hand. He noticed the various scars covering her hands. Burns, cuts, and pricks putting a galaxy over her fingers and a garden in her palm. Her purple-blue eyes were dark with focus and- for a moment it seemed- violence. Even being completely relaxed she seemed coiled and ready for a strike in her long, petal like skirt and frilly blouse. 

He would hesitate to call anything a muse but he could feel the charcoal in his hand and see the paints and blends he would use for her visage. 

Marinette looked up curiously, eyes doing a single swipe over the area before looking back at her notebook. To his amusement, her head popped up again as she looked right at them and smiled. Waving as if they hadn’t seen her, she ripped out a page before she closed the notes. “Over here! I’m glad you guys made it.”

Kagami’s entire demeanor changed, with a wide smile that warmed the air and an open wave that drew the attention of everyone around them. She even had the audacity to grab Damian by the wrist and pull him behind her. “Mari hime, I wanted to introduce you properly to Damian.”

“Right,” she grimaced and flicked her eyes over him again. This time, he noted, she took her time to observe him. She looked over his hair, visually tracing his slicked back style and the spikes that came from his upcoming need to a hair cut. Then what he could only assume was the seams of his uniform and the way it was tailored. Her eyes even fell to his only slightly scuffed brown Oxfords. At Kagami’s probing hum her eyes snapped up and narrowed on her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Damian. And Kage, this is for you.” She handed off the paper she removed from her notebook in such a quick pass he could only notice that it was written in a collection of languages. One of which he tried to sear into his mind. It was unfamiliar but something about the box like lines and dots made his stomach clench. Without missing a beat, the note was folded and slipped away into a pocket silently.

“So,” Damian said even as he tried not to dwell on the writing quite yet, “Miss Tsurugi tells me you would be the one to talk to about exploring Paris. She mentioned something about knowing it like the back of your hand.”

“I wouldn’t-” Marinette started but was quickly elbowed by Kagami.

"Of course not." She all but snapped."You're always too modest. She was born in Paris and started to seriously explore the city when she was about 13. Not to mention the fact she is always the first to find Andre's."

The question in his eyes must have been clear in his eyes Marinette spoke with a dismissive wave of her hand but mischief shone in her eyes. “He is a local  confectioner known for his ice cream. He also happens to be in the area. What do you say, Kage? Should we show him?”

A warning of some kind flashed in Kagami’s eyes behind the small smile on her lips. “Of course. It’s something every visitor should know about.”

“Right,” Marinette muttered, disappointment clear as she turned her back. He thought disappointment was evident until when Marinette started to lead the way and Kagami sighed and looked at him. 

“You might want to take your jacket off. It’s rather warm.” He hesitated only a moment in his confusion but when he followed her advice she looked over him. Some kind of realization flashed over her face. “You seem rather athletic. Do you do any sports?”

“Martial arts mainly,” he said softly, watching Marinette’s head tilt in his peripheral. “I also enjoyed parkour back home and used to race against one of my brothers and a close friend.”

Kagami nodded and turned in thought. Marinette, however, looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a curious look. “How did you get into something like that? Kage said your dad runs a company in America.”

“My father is very well known and I’m the youngest of the family. We also live in the crime capital of the world. That tends to leave me as a sizable target so I learned how to defend myself.”

It was a viable lie, something easy and close to the truth but something in Marinette’s eyes suggested he saw through his lies but no other words were said. 

By the time they reached the small cart the air had turned awkward and tense. Even the large man m- in both height and width- seemed to notice with the way he exclaimed a loud greeting and spread his arms wide as if planning to embrace each of them. 

He didn’t want to focus on the bizarre man but could help but be taken aback by how stereotypically French he was with the striped shirt and slacks. Even the red ascot and beret screamed Paris, France. Maybe it was part of his shtick. A tourist thing?

He clearly remembered his locals however like any of the street vendors back home with the way he called out to Marinette by name and started scooping ice cream without another word of prompting. As he did scoop he rambled. "I see your connection to your love has grown! Perhaps you have even met though I see in your eyes you haven’t realized. It’s been so long since you visited me though! When you confess your love you must visit me so I can make you two a special ice cream! Until then let us see how your taste has changed. Strawberry for his passion, peach for his kiss, and mint for his gaze. The usual with more!"

Behind the puzzled disbelieving state Damian nudged Kagami. “The taste of love? Am I understanding that right? As in eating an emotion?”

“No, you understood him correctly. The story is André can see into someone’s heart and see their destined. One of Marinette’s clients is ace and he received a cone dedicated to his passion for music but also the platonic loyalty to his now partner. She was his manager.”

Damian frowned at the implication. So the man was a meta? Did that mean Papillion was not the only villinan in Paris? Perhaps his power worked by peering into his customers minds and seeing the person they were thinking about. He seemed to have a strong reputation judging by all the couples in the area with a cone similar to the one Marinette had. 

He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see André hand Kagami her ice cream. "And you Miss Kagami; Lemon for her zest, black sesame for her secrets, and a blue moon for her gaze!"

Kagami was resembling a ripe strawberry while Marinette looked away from him. Wait what? Marinette was nudging her with a look that radiated “I told you so” as if something had been settled. 

“And you my boy.” He looked up to the man’s wide smile and could only blink. The realization had walls slamming around his mind and blocks taking their place so no one could read or use him. “I have not forgotten.” He said softly after a brief look of confusion. With his back turned Damian realized he was right. He somehow read a person's mind to guess who the target was thinking of. There was no way the couple they passed on their way here was right about André helping people find their soulmate. Those didn’t even exist.

When he turned with a rather dark toned treat in hand the name hesitated to hand it to him. “Please remember, though it is hard, a thawed heart is one most capable of love. The one who holds your heart and will gives hers in kind is closer than you think and struggles just as much." Damian felt his defenses weaken with the words shaking him. He couldn’t place the feeling fluttering through his chest even with the neutral mask still firmly presenting as his face. He missed Marinette’s whispered comment when André switched back to his cheerful self and loudly exclaimed his creation. "Cherry and chocolate for the passion you share, blackberries for her hair, and blueberries for her beautiful stare!"

The plastic cup was passed to his numb fingered and even as he took it he felt his mind spinning. Even after he absently dropped money into André’s hand to pay for the cone none of the words said to him seemed to process. He simply walked out of the line staring at the treat. He stopped with a becoming familiar presence by his side but he couldn’t take his eyes off the stack of ice cream.

The uncomfortable truth was Damian never believed himself worthy of love. From the young ages in the halls of the Shadows Den to the horrible years relearning how to be human to now when he actually valued the breath in his lungs. Never had he felt love to be in his future. So repaying André’s words and knowing the man was right and likely read something in him and somehow knew the truth was very uncomfortable.

The specific words of a thawed heart being the most capable of love ruthlessly replayed like a skipping record. He just couldn’t decide- did he mean one that was open or one that knew the cold. He obviously had other things to worry about and a nonexistent love life shouldn’t even be on that list! Like how an ice cream man could the man see into someone's heart and the implication of what other things he could read from a person. Would he learn more if he saw someone multiple times?

He didn’t even want to consider how “the passion they share'' implied that she was a vigilante too. It made sense with his lifestyle that his destined would know and share that practice but that was all the red could mean right? He painted but it wasn't a passion and red didn't suit the actions or feelings that accompanied one of his works. His animals were the same but nothing was better than fighting crime. Maybe she was a lawyer or journalist, something like the Kents. He could almost see himself standing next to a woman in a power suit with painted red lips. But would he be happy with someone like that? If she was a hero had she taken life as well? Would she be okay with the fact he had? Or maybe she was an assassin that would drag him back to his mother’s way of life? The red could represent blood.

Dick had once told him it was okay to never find love. He had tried to explain that it was normal that some never did so they had assumed Damian was like that. So why was he here dwelling on a possibility that was beyond his control. Dick had also told him-

"You don't have to think about that now."

He jerked from his thoughts, finding himself staring into Marinette's blue eyes. The purple tone almost seemed to glow in the afternoon light. "What?" He hate that his voice cracked.

“André’s is supposed to be a fun place but there is no proof that what he says is true. But even if it was, you would meet her when you were ready. You have time to think about it and when it happens you still have the choice to say no."

Slowly, he nodded. Kagami placed a hand on his shoulder. "We know what it's like to be scared to let anyone in."

"I’m not-" Her scowl had the words dying in his throat. 

Her voice became softer, Marinette having walked ahead with Kagami's nod. "I might be over stepping a line here but I know what it's like to question whether or not you even deserve affection. No- don’t try to tell me that’s not what that weird look was. I’m very good at reading people. The love that André tries to promise is a lot to people like us, but Damian I'll tell you a secret a lot of tourists seem to forget. The people of Paris are just people too. Mari shut herself to love, Adrien can't seem to find it, and me well..." She looked to her cone, the black sesame melting and putting stripes through the lemon and running like black tears over her fingers. "I can't pursue mine.

"When I moved here one of the hardest parts was feeling alone. Change is harsh but it's more forgiving with people who understand. Okay?"

He gave a nod, a ball in his throat kept him from speaking as his eyes burned. Everything she said was simply new words to old sentiments he had told himself before. It was logical. It was right. But he still had not been able to convince himself before. Maybe this, someone who he had naturally come to respect despite the short time frame, telling him what he already knew would finally be the difference.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before he could speak. "Yes... We should catch up to Miss Dupain-Cheng or she just might leave us."

Kagami laughed for the first time since they met, a clear sound that matched her personality. "You have no idea." 

To his surprise Marinette was settled on the bench with one of the little spoons in her mouth while she held her treat in one hand and focused intently on her phone, grasped tightly in the other. As they got closer he noticed it was Twitter. 

“Everything okay?” Kagami said in a tone that made him think of Drake. 

“Yeah just going to be a busy week that’s all.”

“All nighters?”

Her quick nod ended the conversation and Marinette tried to distract him. They walked, talked, and ate their ice cream as if Damian was nothing more than a normal kid and not an agent for vigilante espionage.

Though he would admit Marinette knew her city. She could point out every secret route and the history. She knew the local businesses and the families that ran them. Every face seemed to meet her with a smile and he realized. Marinette was simply magnetic. She had a way in her humble words to make others feel loved. When she spoke of her work it was with the realistic confidence of someone who knew their work was the product of years of experience but would always grow from years more. Despite the pessimistic tone it was a sentiment that radiated through him. He felt compelled to share his own struggles and sympathies until a single comment truly showed her pessimism. 

“I could never keep up with the latest fashions though.” Her arms had come to rest folded behind her back as her face turned up to the setting sun. “My brand will probably be little more than an online boutique. A simple hobbie.” 

The last of the days warmth collected on her skin and made her glow. The daylight from their initial meeting suited her but the palette of the setting sun seemed to make her ethereal. It only brought forward the roundness of her face as the faint scars scattered on her cheeks amongst the freckles. Even the cool peach undertones to her tan complexion really shone and the black of her hair caught the light in a way that made it iridescent as a raven’s wing. She looked like a Victorian Era portrait and she spoke of herself as if she-

Temper burned through his veins, something protective and dark that he quickly stamped out with years of effective practice. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, if you had the opportunity for any person to discover your shop, who would it be?”

She paused in her steps. He watched the logic and measured then discarded candidates. It was a fascinating show. Her eyes unfocused but moved as if physically looking over files or screens. It was less than a minute of this until she nodded and continued walking. 

“Timothy Drake-Wayne.” 

He tried to hide his cringe but still felt a grimace twist his features. “Why him? He’s not known for his style.”

Her eyes turned sharp and the air around her changed. It became somehow lighter and the word inspired came to mind as he watched the way her eyes became gems in her excitement. 

“Yes he is,” she insisted with a small excited movement. He had never seen anyone  _ bounce  _ like that before. “He started an all new trend for protective formalwear! He is a leader for almost all the men’s formal attire and his connections to the upper echelon through Wayne Corp. and the rest of the Wayne family would be-“ instead of completing the sentence she sighed. “Imagine what even one word from him could do to my career. If he liked my designs it could launch me to the same level as Gabriel. My designs could someday share a runway as Burberry or Parada! Even if I never got an actual boutique can you imagine the amount of commissions I could get? All the different styles I could design for. Even if it was just the Wayne family each of them have such a unique style! Even the unknown youngest child is said to have a devil may care aesthetic and that he’s familiar with middle eastern style clothing. I could share the sherwani design that I did for Nino to see if he would be interested in something like that or if he likes western suits more or maybe a blend- oh that would be so handsome! Kage can you imagine?”

The air radiated more creativity and seemed to lift the air. The flowers seemed to bloom a little brighter and the wind picked up and swirled around his ankles. Kagami’s eyes widened slightly as she took her friend's hand. 

“Hey, remember all the other projects you have going.” There was such a heavy concern in her eyes. “You’re going to get burnt out again.”

“But imagine it Kage- imagine the different styles! Each of the Wayne family is so unique and I already have concepts! I could-“

“ **_Oi_ ** !” 

The shout almost made Damian jump and Marinette looked like she’d been slapped. He didn’t know what to do. Even as she quickly recovered with an awkward laugh, the afternoon wilted. 

“Sorry I get carried away sometimes. Don’t worry though I’m not completely out of touch with reality. I’m just a small name that’s only passed around by word of mouth and my commission platform. There’s no way any of that would happen.”

There was definitely something more going on there than they wanted him to believe. He felt the magic in the air and the way the environment reached out for her. But also, seeing first hand the role his family could play in someone's dream. Of course he was always aware that both sides of his family had the power to propel or crush a person’s livelihood but it never meant much to him before. It was a logical fact that simply was but now… he couldn’t quite place why but Marinette seemed to have stakes even without addressing them directly. All Damian had to do was pull out his phone and send a quick message to change this stranger's life. 

Looking at her again she seemed drained. The scars over her hands took a new meaning and wary shadows under her eyes betrayed the likely habit for sleepless nights. The very thing Kagami all but confirmed already. 

Finally after a long moment he cleared his throat of the stone that stopped his words. “Would you be able to send examples of your designs?” Kagami sent him a warning look while Marinette’s awkward look turned curious. “I have an acquaintance in the states who might be interested. He has been bemoaning the usual suits he wears to work."

“You want to give my name to someone?” Her disbelief was palatable. 

With a nod he was sure to add, “as a thank you for today.”

“I- uh-“ she muttered eloquently. Her face was bright and she reached for a small card holder in her bag though for a moment it looked like the card holder moved into her hand. “Business card?” She squeaked.

He agreed but she didn’t pull out a card. She just stood staring at him then glancing at Kagami. Kagami just gave her a nod and took the case from her hands and held one out to Damian. “Here, just give her a bit to process. Do we need to want you home while she thinks of which designs to send you?”

Again, her candor was his saving grace. So he agreed and enjoyed a quiet walk through the city as he came to understand why Paris was called the City of lights.

When he was on his stoop, key in hand, girls already bidden adieu, the day crashed around him. Entering his new home just so he could fall onto his couch. 

He was in Paris three days and he made an acquaintance, saw an akuma, and already made headway on his investigation. He could do this. He was ready. If he could just keep emotion out of it he would be okay. 

He would be okay.


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami is offended, Dick is a dick, Damian blows off some steam, Ladybug is tired of vigilantes, and the writer is probably merging timelines?  
> It's been a while okay!

The night of Damian's realization was fitful and long. No sleep was to be had and Kagami caught on quickly.   
"I just don't see how you are going to start martial arts or attempt to spar with me if you can't even sleep." The barb was obvious and it was clear she was trying to get him to raise to the bait.  
He didn't have the energy to. The sudden clarity that maybe this change wasn't as bad as he thought still had him reeling. He had a friend, one good friend, and that was all he needed.   
The one good friend sighed. "Still having a rough time?"  
"No," he tried to smile at her but the pitying look was enough to say how it looked. "Yesterday helped, I just have a lot to think about. I know very little about the akuma and I rather not get information from a gossip column."  
This time she grimaced and held out her phone to show an app. "Use this. It was started by Ladybug herself and will give you everything you need to know."  
He looked over the app that his father had shown him before he left. "Ladybug is something isn't she?"  
"She's stressed is what she is." Kagami said automatically, and without meaning to if the flush was anything to go by. "I mean, clearly she's young. And she is the leader of her team, the only one that can cleanse an akuma, trying to find Papillon, not to mention what I'm sure is a hectic personal life."  
"Of course..." He did not have the energy to dissect the pile on information that she just unloaded on him. Insead he downloaded the application and opened a video of the dragon themed hero facing a creature. She held her sword one handed and he frowned.  
"The dragon should work on her form."  
"Excuse me?" Kagami's eyes narrowed on him and she looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong with Ryuko's form?"  
"She's carrying a jian by the looks of it, but she's handling it like a rapier or a sabre. All she's doing is limiting her own ability. She would be better off studying taijiquan than whatever that is. Taichi basically. I don't think anyone teaches it for battle anymore but the forms would at least help her utilize the entirety of her weapon."  
She was quiet a moment, watching over his shoulder. "Taichi huh? She's using fencing techniques and I'm guessing improvising when it doesn't work. Maybe I should try it..."  
"I wish you luck. Taijiquan is difficult for people who are used to fast paced sports and rigid routines."  
"And how would you know that?"  
"My father made me practice it for a while. He called me a loose cannon and said I had anger management issues."  
"Did you?"  
"That's besides the point."  
She snorted and a nearby student turned to stare. She stared back, not blinking.   
While they stared at each other, for whatever reason, Damian pulled out his phone and immediately felt a chill run down his spine. On his screen in somewhat plain English was a message from Grayson received just before 5 in the morning  
🍆 Grayson 🐦: Coming 2 b ur guardian. Will arrive late 2day.  
Oh no.   
"Who is that and why is their name half emojis?"  
The longer he was quiet the more he could feel Kagami's concern.   
"Oh it's uh… I have a friend that finds them amusing… I haven't bothered to change it…"  
Kagami's frown deepened, probably at his eloquence, and moves to hover her hand over his screen. "Hey, who is Grayson?"  
"My older brother and, in a way, my mentor. He is coming here to supposedly be my guardian." Had he already done something he wasn't supposed to? That trust his father had in him could have been a ploy. He was being manipulated like a pawn the entire time. His placement as Robin meant nothing, especially when there were four before him. No! He had to remind himself that his father wouldn't do that. He put family above all else. It had to be a matter of trust. He wasn't fit for this mission.  
"Damian! Hey! Stay with me. You're spiralling again." He opened his eyes and Kagami's were wide and worried. "How you can panic with barely any indication is a marvel..."  
"Practice," he bit out while trying to even his breathing. "Forgive me Miss Tsurugi, I should go home and prepare to his arrival."  
Sge was quiet just a moment before taking his hand in a tight grasp and squeezed. "It's okay. Give me just a moment and I can call my mother to skip morning classes. She normally doesnt care as long as my grades dont drop ans I dont miss fencing. Of you want to go alone say so now."  
He nodded. "I believe the company would be beneficial."  
She gave her usual curt nod and strode away to speak with her mother in hushed Japanese. Perhaps he should study Japanese. His father have a branch there, though at the time they were still small.  
She returned and took the lead.  
During the walk Kagami knew she messed up and made Damian suspicious. He had taken a wrong turn, intending to buy groceries for his guest and brother, but she continued on to his apartment before realizing he had diverted paths.  
She looked to his suspicious eyes and held her tongue, only walking his way.   
"Did you get lost?" His amused smirk made her smile. "For a moment I would have thought you knew where I lived or had a very good memory."  
"It's obviously a good memory. I only walked you home last night."  
And shadowed him for most of the night to ensure he was a man of his word. He was, though it did take some time for him to call his "acquaintance" he did with Mari's card in hand. It lasted for some time but when it ended she also discovers he likes to paint before she slipped into the night. And it was not an inappropriate use of powers despite what Longg said. She was ensuring Ladybug didnt get hurt and wasn't being lied to.  
She was also finally able to see the tells Mari-hime had mentioned. She saw the way his focus on nothing became sharp as a blade when he was in a paniced spiral. As well as the way he closed his eyes when in deep thought.   
He looked and acted like the kind of person that needs friends, the kind of person she was when she first met Adrian and Mari. She would be that friend.  
"So what do you think your brother is coming to Paris for?"  
"Me i would imagine... But you heard enough about me yesterday before I broke your friend. Tell me about yourself. You compete im fencing correct? I believe I have heard your name before."  
So she spoke. She ended up being the only one to speak, Damian only putting in the odd questiom or comment, but it worked. He didn't have another attack and she no longer saw an akuma hovering just out of view.   
The true surprise was the English greeting shouted when Damian pulled out his keys. It came from a tall man with black hair, tired blue eyes, and a build that made Kagami's mouth go dry. Oh boy.   
"Hey Demon Spawn I thought you had school. And who is this? Already being affected by the City of Love?"  
He scowled at the man, seeming to fight his own anxiety. "She's a classmate, Grayson. And she was just heading home." He turnes to her, putting his body between the two. His dark expression actually suprised her but thought little of it. "My apologies Miss Tsurugi, I must ask you to take your leave. Do you need me to walk you to a bus or take you home?"  
"That's not necessary, I will just call my driver."   
He gave a jerky nod. "Again my deepest apologies. I will find a way to make it up to you."  
She accepted the offer and turnes walking away. Damian waited until She was out of earshot to turn in his brother. "Why are you here!" The snarl had Dick blinking.   
"Damian, you're a minor! I can't believe B let you here alone to begin with."  
"I can take care of myself Grayson! You were younger than me when founding the Titans and with less training!"  
"Oh! You little- no inside. Then we'll talk."  
Damian wanted to argue. He wanted to turn him away right he right now. He still turned and unlocked the door shoving it open.  
When the door closed Dick turned on him "I was still in the states when I was the head of the Titans! And i could be Robin and Bats was a call away! You are here alone with nothing but the name! You need someone here to support you!"  
He took a breath and looked down at Damien. He thought Dick was honestly about to further condescend him when he instead day on the floor. "Damian I need you to understand something. We both got delt a shit hand in life but we still play the game. When... When you first came to Bludhaven do you remember what you told me before we left, when i was about to charge off on my own?"  
"You need someone focused and infallible watching your back. You were emotional you charged in without thinking."  
"Exactly. And you're the same way, if you admit it or not. We are a lot alike and I'm here so that if shit goes sideways you don't end up-"   
"Dead?"  
Dick fell silent. Damian had that look where he was being vulnerable and hated it. "Yeah. I don't want you dead but I was going to say in the mud. Why do you think I'm here?"  
"You and father don't trust me! This is a major asignment and there is no safety net this time. You're afraid I'll revert and start killing again!"  
"That never crossed my mind. I would you expect you to kick someone in the face but I know how you view your past. And B-man knows too. He was actually against me coming. I had to get all the informan from Alfred."  
"So does this mean I need to clear out the other room?"  
Dick smiled at him. "Me actually live with you? Come on Demon Spawn, you're smarter than that. I'm your neighbor."  
"And that's so much better."  
"Yeah, I'm going to go unpack. You joining me?"  
"Yes in just a moment... And Richard?"  
"Yes?" Dicks hand was on the door already pulling it open. He would gladly stop for a rare grin on Damians face as he looked up at him.  
"I missed you."  
"Me too kid. Now hurry up! I want to do this before we run out of daylight!"  
Damian was quick to message Kagami and ensure she returned safely to school. Then grabbing a textbook and his sketch book he followed his favorite brother out and down the street.   
When night fell so did Dick. They had spent the entire day talking and catching up and when Dick let slip that he hadn't felt a bed in over 48 hours Damian might have tampered with the coffee machine. If the original Robin was too tired to notice that valerian root smelled very different from coffee that was his problem.   
So when the man was safely in his bed, thanks to Damian of course, and his new apartment was locked tight, Damian slipped away. He needed to run.   
He had so much extra energy from the last few days and not needing to run patrols it was driving him swiftly into madness. So, he may not have been able to be Robin but a harmless run is nothing to write home about right? And on top of that France invented parkour, it would have been disrespectful to ignore that!  
With swift, practiced movements he climbed to the rooftops.  
  
Ladybug swung through the street during her patrol and landed on the roof he was just about to lunge from. She took a deep breath of the night air giving him a moment to survey her.  
Black hair tied into a loose braid that fell to mid back, he remembered the video with bright blue eyes, and she was mixed like him- Chinese based on her costume.  
A black and red spotted hanfu that leaned more towards practicallity than tradition. The robe like garment still had the iconic cross collar that was held with a sash and went down over in a smooth arch so no edges would catch as she jumped buildings or swung through the city. The long traditionally billowing sleeves were the major change aside from the typical long undergarments. They looked to be more like the sleek, narrow sleeves on a qipao that would also avoid catching. The top did well over the black gloves and back tights both with red accents on the seams that was likely a body suit based on the turtleneck peaking from the cross collar. Thankfully for his eyes, the bright hanfu was made less garish with a matching pair of knee high boots that seemed lapped If not armored. If only marginally. She was a hero with fashion sense anyway. Those always thought they were better.  
And her hand was slowly reaching for the yoyo on her hip.  
He cursed and he ducked away just in time for the yoyo to swing over his head. He rolled over the concrete only to be caught when he stood and yanked off his feet.   
He landed on his face with a grunt.  
"Dam- You're not an akuma."   
He rolled on his side not commenting on her slip up. It just simplified things for him later when he tried to find her. "What gave me away?" He spat.  
"Your fashion sence mostly." She shot back with a dry smirk. Releasing the yoyo she helped him to his feet and examined the face holding his chin. She poked and prodded at his nose but he only grimanced. "Not broken at least, just bloody. Probably going to have a nasty bruise but you'll also have a story."  
He yanked away and glared but the pain was radiating out now. Gods he hated getting hit in the nose.  
"Of course if you hadn't attacked me I wouldn't need one."  
"You're not familiar with Paris over the last four years, are you?"  
"Why would I be?"  
She muttered something under her breath before glaring at him "An akuma can be made anytime from anywhere into anything. It wouldn't be the first time one tried to sneak up on me."  
"And you patrol alone?"  
"Paris is a large city other heroes are patrolling and easy to contact."  
"Have you tried calling the Justice League?"  
She barked a laugh "Of course. I became a hero the week after my thirteenth birthday." He watched her as she spoke. The way she fisted the hem on her thigh as her voice took a hard edge. "But I adapted. Just like you might in Paris. Maybe your father would be willing to take you home or put you in a school in London when you don't."  
"You seem certain I can't."  
"Paris is the city of Lights. I can feel your darkness over here. Judging by the name brand jeans, no well off family wants the publicity of an akumatized child."  
He frowned at that, unaware of his own hand pressing into his stomach. "I want to help you Ladybug."  
"Then be sure you to use the butterfly hunting tag on twitter when you see an akuma. All citizens do their part when helping us narrow down Papillons hide out."  
"That's not what I mean. I am familiar with battle, I know technology, I'm smart, and I have resources I can offer to you and your team. I would like to help you fight akuma. I know from watching some of your allies are from the type of families that can probably give you resources too but I can hide mine. My father has history of helping vigilantes."  
"We are NOT vigilantes! And no, You will not buy your way onto my team. I dont know you and I certainly don't trust anyone that is so eager for the inside scoop."  
"You know that's not what this is about."  
"Isn't it? Why is it the hero I have in your area doesn't even know your last name? I do know you just got to Paris and one of the first things you seem to do is seek me out. The American from Gotham trying to get involved is a likely cover but I don't trust it. Civilians are a liability against an akuma. Vigilantes more so because they don't realize how fragile they are or how much more likely they are to be akumatized from what we see. Or from a conversation from a heroine telling you no. Yes, I can see the temper in your eyes Damian. I'm just waiting for you to attack me."  
"A bet." He said simply through grit teeth. "On weather or not in akumatized befor the end of the night. If im not you give me a copy of your data so i can try to help find out the identity of who we're fighting."  
"Who _I'm_ fighting, civilian. And We'll see."


	6. Encounter??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug is stubborn, Chat Noir is a shit, Damian is an insomniac, Dick so did not sign up for THIS, and the writer almost lost all motovation to write because of a troll.  
>  Please read the note at the end  
>  Thank you and enjoy

"If he was going to be akumatized he would have by now." Chat Noir lounged on the edge of the roof across from Damian's apartment. He was doing that infuriating thing where he naturally falls into a careless pose fit for a centerfold as he watched Ladybug pace.  
  
"It's not the end of the night yet." Ladybug ground out and barely paused to gesture to the window. "And look at the way he is arguing with his..."   
  
"Brother." Ryuko offered sitting next to Chat with a bag of paprika chips and held out a hand full of carambars to him. "From what I heard today this is normal." She lifted a bag of chocolate olives as Ladybug passed. At first she ignored it but as she passed the third time she grabbed the bag.  
  
"That doesn't mean it won't happen," she snapped opening her treat.  
  
She even tossed a can of sparkling water to a stoic looking Viperon. He sighed at the blueberry flavor. "Very funny."  
  
Bourdon Reine glared at Ryuko. "Nothing for me?"  
  
"Bourdon, I can't afford your snacks." Regardless she held up a dark chocolate bar that smelled strongly of coffee for her bee.  
  
With a squeal, she snatched the treat and gave the dragon a tight hug. "But you know, Plenty of people dwell in their anger and let it fester. I-"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Wasn't done." Bourdon fluffed the fur on her collar. "I just don't think this Damian kid is one of them. He's friends with Kagami so he's probably just as blunt."  
  
Chat nodded. "I wouldn't mind bringing him in. He's not like Owl and the other vigilantes we've dealt with. He's smart and not asking to be in the field. And M'lady, you were saying that maybe a fresh pair of eyes was what we needed for a break through."  
  
"Yes but not his!"  
  
All eyes came to rest on her now as she rolled some of her choclates in hand with the bag leaned against a silent Viperon's leg.  
  
"Why not?" Ryuko asked. Her voice was too calm to be cool but Ladybug ignored her.  
  
"Something about him is off. The way he carries himself like he's better than everyone-"  
  
"Like me?" Reine raised a brow as she broke off a row of chocolate.  
  
"No you- you're different. He's cold-"  
  
"Like me." Ryuko had set aside her chips and temper was flaring in her eyes.  
  
"Come on guys i don't know how to put it its just... He's like us. But too much. And his dominant hand is covered in scars that ive only seen on people who fight a lot. I don't trust him because I WANT to trust him!"  
  
"You know that makes no sense." Chat craned his head back. "He won the bet and Ryuko and Viporon are damn good judges of character. If even one of them trusts him I do."  
  
She paused and came to him, placing her hands on either cheek. "Chaton, you haven't met him. His energy is like you but... intensified. There is a darkness in his eyes and he is too smart. If we let him in there is the risk of him finding us... Vip, what do you think of him?"  
  
The boy shrugged then leaned forward to pluck a stilted tune. "He's too far way and I haven't met him. From here he seems... Sheltered. But not sheltered in the way most think of him. He has seen a world most don't want to but... I think walls keep him safe. If he's truly from Gotham I wouldn't be surprised. I'm sure everyone in that city has some kind of trauma."  
  
"See, it will be okay. We've been at this for four years, M'lady. You're tired, I'm tired, and we've made mistakes but our identities are still secret. Only the ones we've told know. Besides, you have your promise to me to keep now."  
  
His smile was so sad. It seemed like everyday more and more light drained from his eyes. She hated it but that was why she made the promise she did. She swore that after everything was resolved she was take him away. They would vacation to the Americas and just live. And after that they would all get a flat together and be neighbors at the least. He would be free from his father and Lila and modeling. They all would finally be allowed to live in peace.  
  
"Okay... but I'll still wait until the end of the night."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He chirped happily when she pulled away and she paused.  
  
She looked down at him and glared. She knew that tone.   
  
"You can't convince me otherwise Chaton."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good..." She turned away to sit with Viperon.  
  
He stayed silent for five minutes, only listening to Ryuko tell Bourdon some fencing story.  
  
"I know what you're doing."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"I'm not doing it."  
  
"I never said you would."  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"I've heard."  
  
"I'm not going to do it."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence.   
  
"Damn it! I'll go but just to check on him." She stood and swung out her yoyo ignoring Chat's shit eating grin.   
  
She was careful to land where she wouldn't be seen. Hanging upside down, she slowly lowered herself to look in the window. The room she found was Spartan. On one corner was a couch, another an easle with a sketch of her looking over the city with base colors painted in, various shelves with various paint supplies. But other than those, the room was empty. She didnt even see Damian.  
  
Just as the thought crossed her room the door opened and Damian watched in. He froze, turned slowly to look at her, and blinked.  
  
"Well this is a first." He had muttered quietly to himself in English.  
  
She yelped and shoved herself up to land on the roof. Stumbling back into a tired man with blue eyes and black hair.  
  
"Why are you peaking into a boys room? Are the heros of Paris so ill mannered?"  
  
She stumbled away again and Viperon was at her side with Chat silently coming up behind him.  
  
"I have something to speak with him about. What are you doing on this roof?"  
  
"Oh well, I'm from out of town and thought I would pop by." She then noticed the escrema sticks in either hand and tries not to groan.  
  
"You're a vigilante?"  
  
"Just a guy doing his civic duty. Wouldn't you agree Cat boy?"  
  
Chat lunged at him, but the man dodged hitting him in the back. When her kitty his the ground she snarled. Unlatchong her yoyo, Viperon put an arm infront of her.  
  
"Don't, he's well trained and you're not in the right mindset to face someone like him."  
  
The man blinked in suprise, shifting his attention. "And how would you know that Scales?"  
  
"Scales?" Viperon tiltes his head with an amused smile. "Shame its too late to change my name."  
  
"Vip, tell me you didn't."  
  
"I did. Your temper is getting the best of you. We came here to talk, not fight."  
  
She bit her lip. The man, Damian's brother that he was arguing with before, had not lowered his weapons. Frankly she would have been more suprised if he did. Logically they were the strangers creeping on his younger brother. "Civic duty" might not be too far off with him.  
  
Ladybug was reluctant to admit she was also more riled than usual. Lila had startes sinking her claws into her gymnastics group. Soon all Marinette would have would be her designs so she was on edge.  
  
"Okay," she made a show of placing the yoyo on her hip where it belonged. "We are here because Damian and I had an agreement and I hate liars. He filled his end I was going to fill mine."  
  
The man lowered his twin sticks and Chat got to his feet and swayed. Thankfully he swayed right into Bourdon's arms. She barely heard the bee whisper a quick, "You okay?" But she absolutly heard her kitty say he was still dizzy.  
  
If she had to take him to a hospital...  
  
"Richard," Damian's voice had them all looking to the fire escape. He was leaned casually on the metal and had been standing there for who knows how long but clearly watching all of them with a sharp eye. "Did you have to attack them?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I wasn't going make a big deal about this but like, I seriously almost just dropped this chapter in the trash with it already being half done and the story entirely. Even what I'm posting now is no where near how long I wanted it to be. I understand trolls and seriously, with everything going on im not suprised. I started this in a half awake haze while posting the first chapter at I think around 3am and the last chapter went up a couple minutes before midnight. The sleep deprivation is what made me care less about the tropes of this subfandom and run with what I wanted.  
>  When I posted this story it was intended as a break from the stress I have at home, and the mental disorders I meticulously keep in check when I write my original work. I'm also typing this exclusively on mobile and my favorite writing app because my computer is broken. Due to this please understand that vowels will sometimes be shuffled and dropped, consonants can be flipped, or words can sound out of order. I spoke to one of my other friends who is also a writer and asked him to hop into my Google Drive and help me edit these and make sure everything held correct grammar and punctuation. I'll let you guys know when thats done because I also planned to expound on a few lines and details but I'll let you know if anything of note changes. Like Jian, I fixed that soon after it was pointed out. I should have caught that and any of the masters who taught me would give me a good thump for that. It was previously jain which is a fascinating religion to study focused on oneself. The sword that Ryuko carries looks a lot like a jian which is a chinese double edge straight sword that dates back to the bronze age. The ones made in recent age are from a more flexible metal, intended for show. Those are the one you would see TaiChi practitioners using. And i will tell you here and now, they are a pain, especially when you already have a messed up balance because your body is falling apart. I was okay with the fans though.  
>  Thank you for those who are reading this, and for those who don't it doesn't matter because you're not reading it anyway! I'm not trying to make a big deal out of this- it's a troll it happens on the internet- but I am asking that people keep in mind the ones behind the screen are having a hard time as well. You never know what's going on or how they are dealing with the state of the world so BE NICE!   
>  And please whatever constructive criticism is given through the comments is truly constructive criticism on the story itself, characterisation, or one of the things that are not common knowledge (culture, gymnastics, ext.) not just some bullshit that my ex would do to try and get under my skin. That is the reason I'm trying a new format so let me know if it is easier to read.  
>  Thank you so much for staying with me up to this point and I love all of you!


	7. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our gurl swallows her pride, respect is a two way street, and phase one of plot truly begins!  
> Thank you and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone again for their support and we'll wished! I might have rushed this chapter though because I got super hyped for you all see it!

When Damian walked into his art room and saw Ladybug looking in the window, he genuinely didn't know what to do. It was a surreal experience that probably the first time that a hero had "checked on him" that wasn't one of his brothers. Even then, typically they were checking for a prank. This was different. 

Shortly after scrambling to get out of his sight a bee themed heroine slipped into his room and sighed. Her suit looked better suited to a fashion spread with the way the spandex were separated into two distinct halfs. The bottom being black from the waist down with yellow stripes on the flaired legs, then the upper half being a honeycomb pattern over her stomach and chest and fading out to back, with black fluff around her neck, and a yellow belt that sat uneven on her hips. It was probably weighed by the top that sat there much like Ladybug's yoyo.

"Look," the girl sniffed, taking in his Robin pajama pants and old white t-shirt with clear disdain, "I don't have a lot of time but Ryuko is going to come in here soon and going to take you onto the roof. When she does you will call off that feral brother of yours or the deal you made with Ladybug is void. I'll be sure of it." She swung out the other side of the building just as he heard a loud thump from the roof. 

That probably wasn't good...

The Ryuko at least knocked when she came up to the window and only held out her hand which he took for appearance. He wasn't a hero here. He couldn't just swing out there on his own which also meant no more free running. He wanted to curse at the realization but bit his tongue as Ryuko "helped" him to the fire escape and followed him up.

When he saw a cat hero at Richard's feet and Ladybug and a snake hero opposing him he simply stopped. It wasn't necessarily violent yet and he wanted to know how this would go.

He didn't have to wait long as Ladybug, yoyo in hand and string, already stretched like she planned to choke him with it, moved forward.

"Don't!" The snake boy put an arm out to stop her and only got a dark look for his trouble. "He's well trained, and you're not in the right mindset to face someone like him."

An interesting and probably accurate assumption that Richard promptly called him on. The shock on the spotted heroine's face however, that was far more interesting.

"Vip, tell me you didn't." The accusation was so quiet it barely carried on the wind. Damian wanted to know. He also wanted to know exactly how the girl fought with a yoyo of all things but he would save that for later. He was sure he would see her techniques on full display during the next akuma attack.

"I did." He said with a solemn tone implying whatever he did was intended as a last resort. A telepathic connection perhaps? But there was also a colorful bruise right under his chin, a favored spot for Richard to strike that had not been there when they were watching from the other side of the street. Did he miss a battle? "Your temper is getting the best of you. We came here to talk, not fight."

Damian did not miss a fight. The snake somehow slithered through time.

After a long silent pause she relented, holding her yoyo up for Richard to see before placing it back on her hip with exaggerated movement. "We are here because Damian and I had an agreement and I hate liars. He filled his end, I was going to fill mine."

It took long enough for Richard to lower his weapons but when he did a brief exchange between the cat and bee had Ladybug glaring at him again. She looked ready to lunge at his brother with Ryuko radiating a cool fury behind him. He swiftly decided now was as good as any to speak.

"Richard," he called, gaining everyone's attention. "Did you have to attack them?"

"They were stalking you!" His petulant whine was grating but he bit his tongue. Now was not a time for arguing.

Instead he raised a brow and tried to convey exactly how ridiculous he was being in his tone. "They are heros who travel at night. We had a conversation little after dusk. Of course they came back to follow up."

"It is literally three in the morning."

"When am I ever asleep by three?"

"They don't know that!"

"Actually," the cat furry held up a hand. He ignored the bee's glare in favor of a grin despite- or perhaps due to the way his eyes were glazed. "We totally called him as the type to not sleep. Ladybug and Ryuko did."

"Chat!" The bee hissed. "Be quiet!"

"See," Damian sighed, "They knew I would be awake. You simply over reacted after dragging yourself out of bed. Where you should be right now."

Richard readied another argument before a shrill beeping echoed through the night. Ladybug glared at the snake. 

"How many?"

The boy hummed softly, waving an agitated melody from his lyre. "Probably five."

"Go recharge. Bourdon, take Chat and go with him. Ryuko you stay with me and Damian," she paused looking him over. She cast a swift glance towards Richard. "We need to talk but you brother needs to return home. He looks dead on his feet."

He truly did. Richard's feet were planted and his grip was too tight even with his relaxed pose. His undereyes had enough shadows to hide in however. Then, considering how little sleep he had and the fact Damian dosed him with valerian root, no one would be surprised by the slowness of his blinks. 

"I'm sure you can meet me in my living room. I'll get him into bed."

"You say that like I'm a child Baby Bird."

His glare had Richard grinning. Regardless, when the girls departed so did they. It took some arguing but eventually he relented and just to be safe, Richard was then handcuffed to the bed. He would release him, or Richard would pick the lock when he woke.

When he reentered his home, Alfred the Cat was lounged across Labybug's lap enjoying the attention while Titus had his head on Ryuko's shoulder. The girls seemed taken with the animals with Ladybug cooing and babbling at the cat.

He cleared his throat and she flushed. He gave her the dignity of ignoring it. "So what have you found?" He asked instead. "Can you trust me to keep my emotions in check seeing as I won the bet?"

"That is actually something I wanted to make clear to you." Her hand was still buried in his cat's fur but her face was grave. "The situation that Paris is in is not about hiding your emotions. What you would need to do is properly cope or find a way to find your negative emotions and replace them with positives. Are you able to do that?"

He hesitated but still nodded. "I am confident in my ability to avoid being akumatized. I do my best work when I am active so being able to provide aid would only work in your favor."

"That's what mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng said three years ago." Ryuko's voice held a chill that seeped into his bones. He thought of the cheery whirlwind of a girl he had become acquainted with over the last few days and tried to connect her to one of the beasts he saw in his research. He couldn't believe it.

He chose his tone and words carefully. A simple, "what happened?" Still Ladybug cast her eyes away and Ryuko answered.

"She has a history of being bullied. One day, it all became too much. The bullies at school, starting her business, and her mother had to go visit her family in china so she took on more work on her parents bakery. An akuma got to her and she was the worse akuma anyone on our team faced and Ladybug was nowhere to be found."

Taking a moment to process the information, he thought. A girl as ruthlessly jovial as her was akumatized and it was apparently bad. Okay. That didn't give him details but that was also besides the point. He wasn't as chipper as her so he could be at risk and the thought is the villain used a telepathic link. If he was to be akumatized, not only would Ladybug and her team be at risk, so would his entire family. He could decimate Paris with that kind of corruption. His memories strayed to his grandfather and the emotions and reactions he kept in check then and the functionality Damian held now.

"I'm sure I can manage." 

The spotted heroine was watching him when he opened her eyes. Her expression was not as grave but just as serious. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. I have reasons beyond giving you aid to mind my temper. When you do accept my help those reasons will only be reinforced."

"Good." If that she held up a green school folder. "In here is everything we already know about who Papillon is. So it is a list of suspects, confirmed facts, a basic psych profile, and the general area he is in. I would hope you already have my app and on it you would be able to access old akuma fights. When you give me your IP address one of my team will be able to alter your clearance and you can see the map of where Akuma are spotted and what direction they go."

"Who all is on your team? I have a history in combat training. I believe it would be beneficial if I were to also personally train or give your team avanvues to pursue that would make them better."

Again she falls quiet as she looks into his eyes. The gaze makes his skin buzz and her eyes seemed to glow with a purple light. "You're asking me to put a lot of trust in you Damian. What are you going to offer me in return?"

"I'm offering you a chance to frame your butterfly and hang him on a wall. Even vigilantes," at her hard glare he paused. "Heroes, apologies, who have been fighting for ten years have room for improvement. All of us are young, maybe even the same age, so of course that applies to us as well. I can also give you my name. It sounds like you have a hacker on your side, I'm sure he can give you all my information. I will also offer you, as their head, free rein to ask me anything that I deem properly relevant."

With that she thought so he moved to the kitchen and placed a kettle on the stove. Whether they stayed or not he wanted tea. Sage sounded good... Sage with some lemon... He was trying to remember how Alfred made it when Titus pushed his snout into his chest. Ryuko wasn't that far behind.

He saw her looking over the small, ill stocked kitchen. Then settled on the kettle. "You're making tea?"

He looked down at the box in his hand and nodded. She only gave a hum in response watching him. The following silence was charged and the weight crushed him. 

By the time he turned up the heat Ryuko sighed. "Why are you so invested in our team Damian? A civilian told me you even had critiques of my form and suggested I study TaiChi. What's your angle?"

"There is no angle." He stated simply. It was technically true after all. "I am a civilian with resources, a detective's mind, and any decent human with said assets would do it. A friend of mine likes to say that it's our duty because we are strong to do good. I'm simply following his advice."

"So you came to Paris for just that?"

"No, my father wants me to take over the family business. I'm here to study the culture and learn basic business though I already thoroughly studied it when I was homeschooled."

"And who is your father?"

This time he did hesitate. He was supposed to work with this girl and more than ever Damian was aware of the prevalence of his family name. It should have been just as well if she knew however. It's not like the girl who stood in his kitchen was Kagami. If the dragon heroine wanted to know or use his family assets she would have had to reveal herself, which would just be one step closer to knowing Ladybug's identity judging by how close the two were. He didn't have to worry about Ryuko viewing him differently. She already did.

"My father is Bruce Wayne."

For reasons unknown to him she grimaced. "So, you're the youngest of Wayne Enterprises? That certainly explains a few things, to say the least."

"Of course!" The kettle whistled so he flipped the cap. Dropping in the sage and setting a timer he sighed. "I merely intend to do everything I can for you to stop your villain. Truthfully, I get enough of the villain nonsense in Gotham."

"I'll trust you for now, but you should know something. The young woman in your living room is one of the most important people in my life. If you hurt her I will ensure that you are not only chased out of Paris, but that whatever fate you face after will be far worse than anything you imagine."

Again he thinks of Jon. He didn't even warn him before he left because we knew how hard it would be to say goodbye. He had no idea how long this mission would last but he already missed the annoying country boy attitude.

"I would expect nothing less. You shouldn't worry. I intend to make Paris my home for now and last on my list is to anger the local heroes. "

Ladybug entered his kitchen then, arms full of a content Alfred. "That's good to hear. I contacted Pegasus and he said all he needed was your IP and you would be an official member of the team. I accept your terms as long as you accept you will not be in the field and you will not receive a Miraculous. You are a normal civilian with heightened access."

"Of course. For now, would either if you like some tea? It will be ready in a moment?"

He pulled down three glasses and fetched his computer. After the tea was served, information was passed, and phones turned off that they finally settled to discuss the details.

It started with the direction all the akuma spotted and how they narrowed Paris's 41 square miles down to about seven. It was still a significant amount for a small team to cover but it was better than the whole of Paris. They also settled to discuss tactics later. Instead, Damian insisted on knowing everything he could about the akuma.

Ladybug explained it well, adding things none of his new data held. The purified butterflies could make an uncontrolled version of their victim. It was possible but uncommon to avoid an akumatization when a butterfly found you. Then she added that technically Chat should have been able to also purify or demolish the akuma but something kept him from having such a power. 

The look on Ryuko's face suggested a theory was in the works. 

Minutes later Ladybug slid the folder to him. "Try to look over the map and see what you can find. Large buildings that can have room for a big garden. If you run into issues let me know."

He nodded and Ryuko stood to take her leave. "Thank you for your hospitality." She all but whispered the words before slipping out his window. He swore doors were an invention that made such exits so much easier. So what if he understood why they used the window? When they were guests it was only polite.

He didn't even realize it was just the two of them until Ladybug opened her yoyo like a compact.

"Everyone on my team, including the temporary heroes, have a profile I pulled together. The previous fox holder helped me start on it before she was... Retired." He watched in fascination as she pulled another folder from it, papers bound with a band to make them fit. "No one knows I still have these or that I continued with the idea after Rena Rouge proved herself unworthy of a Miraculous. I have altered the files so their identities are not revealed but their fight patterns, weaknesses, personal biases, and their level of clearance as far as to what you can ask them about the Order are all in there."

"I'll admit Ladybug," he started and opened the file with care and saw the first profile was on her. It even listed where her Miraculous were. "I didn't expect that you would have something like this prepared."

"Obviously not! I trust my team but every one of them have been akumatized at some point before I gave them their Miraculous and they could be corrupted. I like to have plans ready for the worst case scenario." 

He acknowledged her words, agreeing with the logic and almost respecting her for how detailed the notes were. She was smart and a strategist. She was almost like his father but his response to these things were so different. Her notes encouraged capture and healing. The comprehensive list of things to akumatize her for was even littered with notes to avoid such things and coping skills. His father's files were all about how to take the new enemy down. It was an interesting difference.

"Why does Viperon have a higher clearance than Chat Noir when he is 'the Ladybug Miraculous's other half'? Shouldn't he be your partner?"

"He is!" The defensiveness in her tone screamed the truth. "My main suspect is someone we suspected before. I realized back then that he's too close to see things clearly so when it comes to investigating the individual he's not involved. He also has enough to deal with right now so we lightened his load."

"And what would that burden be?"

She hesitated before reaching forward and pulling a paper from under the map. "If a Miraculous is a bad match, even if it's a partnered like mine and Chat's, the magic will start to corrupt the user. Viperon explains it better. I think he said that the translation is something along the lines of 'the thing that makes them chosen will consume them'. You would have to ask him. But rest assured Chat is still a hero! He knows what he's doing and is handling everything extremely well."

"I'm sure..." He didn't like the sound of that but he kept it to himself. He would keep an eye on Chat Noir but no action would be required until the boy misstepped. 

"If that's all you should leave. It is fairly late and I have school."

And so Ladybug and he said his goodbyes and she too slipped out his damn window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO who's hyped for season two of Harley's show! APRIL FUCKING THIRD BABY!   
>  Can you believe they made KITE MAN a main character in season 1 and in the trailer Harley and Ivy are holding hands in a seemingly romantic scene. I'm so HYPED!!!!  
>  Anyway for my people that do watch it, how do we feel about the "little sweet potato pie" being THE Damian Wayne. I didn't think much of it until I started writing this and rewatching clips. Like DUDE! I honestly thought they used Dick Grayson like most Robins or they might have used Tim Drake but like... Bro... Thats the angry angsty boi himself and just... I was shook!  
>  Think he'll make a reappearance in the show? Should I add our favorite bi girls to the list of appearances? Should Damian take abit of that personality for half a chapter in this story? Only half a chapter because those kind of characters are amusing to read but a pain to write.  
>  Also has anyone else noticed in all movies and shows, even alot of the comics, Dick blatantly goes for the chin/jaw. Like baby we get it and understand the whole knock out button thing. Just please add some variety! The solar plexus and temple are just as efficient.  
>  And from here on out I'm going to picture Neil Patrick Harris as Dick and Jesen Ackles as Jason. Its just a thing now.
> 
> Till next time after I'm done rebinging Batman and new Harley season!


	8. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette kinda doesn't mind Damian, Damian kinda doesn't mind Marinette, and he does not model.

It had been almost a month since Ladybug shared her data with Damian. Still, they were no closer to finding Papillon- despite everyone's best effort. She was reluctant to admit her team was in better shape than ever. Everyone, including her temps, had taken some form of formal training.

Damian, on the other hand, sparred with each of them on a rotation. One person per night. Chat and Ryuko loved the challenge. Damian was proficient with a sword and talented with everything else. He taught Chat how to best use a staff instead of using it as a bat and vault. He would run through katas and dance like forms that gave her a better understanding of her moves and increase her flexibility. 

Ladybug was the last in the cycle. When they sparred everyone watched. The first time he had cursed about the amount of gymnasts in his life, but she was pleased to see he was no slouch. The boy was more flexible than he let on, and he kept up with her well. And he fought her with jeers and taunts. Her favorite so far had been that she was so close to hitting him she only missed by a mile. 

As Marinette, he treated her with a cool respect that she honestly appreciated. She was still wary of him- and he probably sensed it. He was smart though, soft spoken but with a sharp tongue when provoked. She learned he had a large family and his paintings were his escape from the madness. At Kagami's prodding he eventually showed her the finished painting of her on the rooftop. 

She never viewed herself as strong, only doing what needed to be done. Through his work she saw a warrior protecting her city. She saw someone strong. He called her regal.

On a day, when he and Kagami picked her and Adrian up for a study session, Lila tried sinking her claws into him. She had spewed some story about how she was familiar with the Waynes. She lied through her teeth about how Todd Drake always consulted her on business matters, and how Batman would have made her a Robin, but she wasn't in Gotham that long and he didn't want to endanger an ambassador's daughter. He had responded by saying he could call Jason Todd and Tim Drake, because clearly there she must mean both, so she can speak to her old friends.

She had tried to backpedal, but Damian kept pushing until, phone in hand, a voice Marinette heard in many interviews carried through the phone. "This is Drake."

"Hey Caffeine Addict, I think I have a good friend of yours, a Lila Rossi, here. She says you two are close friends but I don't recall you mentioning her. Want to say hi?"

"Rossi? Like the Italian ambassador? I never knew she had a kid. Tell her that using the Wayne name is a sure way into a lawsuit. We don't need people like her targeted by villians."

"Of course." He had smirked at her rival's sputtering. Alya had came up to her mid conversation and was staring at the girl with calculating eyes. Her reporter eyes.

"Oh Demon Spawn!" Tim suddenly crowed. "I emailed the designer from those prelims you sent me. She hasn't responded so check if that was the right email."

"You gave my name to Tim Drake!" Kagami had whispered a soft apology.

"You said you wanted to design for a Wayne," he said with a smug smile. "I just happen to know them."

It was then that the one on the other side of the phone informed all of them that he was a Wayne. Kagami wasn't surprised, only whispered another apology. 

It explained why he was so awkward during their tour of the city. Kagami must have learned the night they made their deal but didn't tell her. And sure enough when she had checked her business email there was an inquiry for a suit.

She had wondered if he would be another person that was all talk. It seemed he took every opportunity to prove her wrong. She appreciated the change of pace. It had seemed like before him she either trusted someone or didn't. They either appreciated her or didn't. With Damian he did both. He walked a fine line of being pretentious and caring. He called her on her shit and, from what she'd seen with Kagami, accepted those call outs with dignity. He respected her boundaries, spoken or not, but had no problem needling her as Ladybug until she said something.

She found him amusing and interesting in a way she hadn't felt since she first met Luka. He had a sweet side that rarely saw the light of day outside his family. She doubted he even realized the way his entire body seemed to relax and the slightest smile when he spoke to his brother. Since she found out he was a Wayne her own awkwardness had made their acquaintanceship strained. She did all that word vomit about his family not even knowing who he was! She was lucky to have Kagami as a buffer and Adrian had taken to him too. 

She had remained awkward until one day, her and the group all planned to go walk the markets, she couldn't help but snap.

"What are you thinking?" She all but shrieked at him. 

He jumped and looked at her then around, clearly missing the monstrosity.

"You have an olive skin tone and you are wearing pastel green! You can't just wear that and expect it to look good! No! It makes you look sick!"

Instead of accepting his heinous act he lifted his chin and looked down his nose. "It was the only thing that was clean. Besides, green brings out my eyes."

"Not that shade!" Adrian and Kagami clearly could tell where this was going. When she turned, the door to the bakery was being held open and Adrian was on the phone, likely informing Luka of the change of plans. She grinned and pulled him through the bakery and pushed him up to her room. 

She shoved him into a chair and set to work.

Damian on the other hand didn't know what to do. When he was pushed into the girl's desk chair he was stuck. He decided to look over the tan walls with pink accents, taking note of the pictures, magazine clippings, and designs that seemed to cover as much space as possible. Almost every image had some kind of stickynote attached to it. There was something however, tucked away in a crack. It was the only thing not able to be seen clearly from the room itself and looked to be a rolling cork board. It might have been something worth looking into.

Within the last few months Damian was almost certain that Marinette was somehow connected to the heroes. The way she spoke of them couldn't lead to any other conclusion! The same could be said for Kagami though. She spoke of them less than any other Parisian but she was absolutely familiar with them, especially Ladybug. If he could find proof, he would confront his aquaintance about being the spotted heroine. 

He had grown uncomfortably fond of the small group though. Kagami was quick to earn his respect with the easy silences and the way the girl was quick to read a situation and react. She was bold, fit to be a hero and he would almost be willing to take a bet on her secret identity. Marinette on the other hand was just as quiet but awkward. She was always sure of her own abilities but never sure how to put them into practice. She knew the way any cloth would fit into a design and what stitch to use to best utilize the fabric. Despite this, she obviously held pause in making said designs. She could never seem to convince herself to gift said designs to their inspiration. Weeks ago he had seen her drawing some form of woman's suit with a picture of Kagami pulled up on her phone and resting on the page. The moment he asked about it she turned into a stuttering mess and insisted she had no intentions of gifting her the outfit. In the time he had also met Adrian, a less violent Jason, who had consistent mischief in his eyes despite always composing himself in a properly formal manner. Then Luka was... different. He always seemed to know more than he should and the way he looked at Damian seemed closer to looking through. Damian was wary of him. He had a consistent calm but somehow that made him more uneasy. 

Marinette yanked him out of his thoughts by her swinging him around by the chair. 

"Here!" She shoved a dark red shirt into his hands, the light in her eyes radiated through the room. The plants in the corners of the room seemed to thrive. "You have an olive skin tone you should not be wearing green. The person I made it for paid upfront but refused to give me shipping details and never picked it up. He had a few centimetres on you but that shouldn't be an issue."

He lifted it in silence looking over the gold embroidery in the collar and the gold buttons on the sleeves with the face of a familiar god carved into it. He hadn't seen any Dushara iconography since the last he saw his mother...

Marinette was quiet, slowly crouching as he stared at the buttons. "Hey... are you okay?"

Quickly he clicked his tongue and stood. "Of course. Where should I change?"

At this she flushed. She apparently hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I- ah"

Damian didn't bother to hide his smirk. "You know it is just a shirt. I would rather have the designer here if something goes wrong. Are you okay with that?"

Her eyes grew wide as she struggled to process. When she turned sharply on her heel he suppressed a laugh. "Just call if you need anything."

He enjoyed the red tinge to her ears as she tried to burn a whole in her wall. She was rather fun to tease, perhaps he should do so more. He had intended it as a petty toss at her making him change, seeing as he was unsure of her history and what lines to avoid crossing. It was unfortunate seeing as how cute she was. 

He paused at the thought, his green shirt in hand. It wasn't often Damian thought of someone as "cute". That was a big reason he thought he wouldn't want a relationship. Either way he couldn't find himself to mind. Over the last month he found she had a brilliant mind she rarely showed and a precision to everything she did. Her kindness was always prevalent in her personality but she wasn't naive. And above all she was aware of almost everything around her. He saw the way she located exits and hiding spots seemingly on instinct. There was so much about her he had yet to learn.

Yes, he concluded quickly, he wouldn't mind being attracted to her.

He had just slipped on the shirt and was about to button it when Marinette turned around. The blush returned to her face and a good part of her neck but after a firm swallow she came to him.

Lifting his arms she tugged the sleeves and buttoned the shirt herself. "How does it feel? It looks like it might be a bit tight."

"It fits very well," he reassured. She adjusted the collar and mumbled a few notes to herself. 

"Good. It seems the measurements I was given is more accurate to you than I realized. It almost looks like it was designed for you." She fell quiet a moment taking him in even as Kagami and Adrien entered the room. "How about a deal? You keep this shirt and the occasional gift, but you have to model them for my website."

"Absolutely not." He scowled but she stood her ground.

Over her shoulder he saw Adrien and Kagami exchange a silent conversation. 

"Why not? I wouldn't list your name, you have a good build, and you would look great in the things Adrian can't! You know I don't have a big selection of men's wear. You would be helping me out and I can owe you a favor."

"I don't model."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Kinda gave up of this chapter because I came to a cross road. I have three paths for where this can go and I want to know what you all want to see next!
> 
> Option 1: Their outing is interupted by an Akuma and Damian sees them in action for the first time.
> 
> Option 2: A familiar face from America finds them. 
> 
> Option 3: its a calm short chapter of the characters interacting and being teenagers.
> 
> Also I wanted to say that I always viewed Damian as being Demi. Alot of his conclusion actually comes from something I faced with my first serious relationship so it was kind of fun to slip in there.


	9. Super Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damian does not model, Arcades are chaos, parks are peaceful, and oh no not again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Snow_Leopard_777 for helping me edit this chapter and keeping my hopes up. Love you dearly Twin de Salt!!

Damian was trying to convince Marinette that she did not want him of all people to model for her until Adrien stepped in. "Come on Bugenette, you know modeling isn't for everyone. Besides, Luka and Chloe are waiting for us. Wouldn't it be smart to leave now before they're waiting for hours again?"

Marinette was slow to relent but when she did Damian let out a quiet breath. The plea in her eyes alongside her steadfast resolve was way too hard to say no to. He liked to think he had a strong will but Marinette was strange. She was an intriguing puzzle that he was almost willing to drop everything for the chance to solve.

Adrien elbowed his side. "Hey, whatever you're thinking, don't do it. Marinette has an effect that always leaves a broken heart."

He took a moment to think over his words as he followed the girls out of the room and down the street. "Are you one of those broken hearts?"

Adrien laughed and his hand came to his neck. He noted the strange way the fabric moved over his collarbone. A stationary bulge that wasn't a pocket but still a size that was too large to be able to stay in place elsewise. "No way. I shot that chance in the foot when we were younger anyway. She's never been able to trust me the same."

He tried to ignore his curiosity, he truly did. Despite this he still found himself asking, "What did you do?"

The blond let out a choked laugh. "Well, my dad is kind of a big shot in the fashion industry so he made me model for him, and I still do. I grew up around paparazzi so my way of dealing with certain situations isn't exactly... Universal. You met Lila and saw how she lies. She's been bullying Mari since she joined the class and I told her to ignore it. I told her that Lila wasn't hurting anyone so it shouldn't be a big deal but didn't realize that what Lila was- is doing is very different from what a tabloid does."

Damian frowned at the thought. "Is that why Tsurugi is so protective of her?"

"Part of it. Our teacher sure as hell doesn't help and Mari has a habit of taking more than anyone should. Just wait until you meet Chloe. She used to bully Mari but now she will happily claw someone's eyes out and make them pay for the manicure if someone hurts her."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," a girl drawled looking Damian over. Her eyes narrowed in on his collar before she swung on Kagami and Mari. "Did you seriously have to dress him, Dupain-Cheng? I refuse to be seen with someone that doesn't know how to dress themselves!"

"And I refuse to be associated with a shrill superficial child." The words left him before he thought better of it. So much for making connections.

Her eyes narrowed on him. Her gaze cutting over him before a smugness took her features. "Chloe Bourgeois, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He came this far already. "Wish I could say it was mutual."

At the girl's stricken look a boy with blue hair stepped in. "Don't mind her. I'm Luka and Kage talks about you a lot. It's nice to finally meet you."

Damian held out his hand with a nod. "Likewise, though I can't recall hearing much about you."

"What can I say? She has a way of keeping her activities separate."

The group all chuckled like it was some inside joke. It only served to make him more suspicious of her nightly activities but this boy seemed to be in the know. Perhaps he was one of the heroes as well.

The boy was a head taller than Damian, though admittedly that didn't say much. He had an easy smile with a careless way of holding himself. His clothing seemed old, if not all second hand, with the exception of the many bracelets and the band shirt that Jason would likely recognize. He also had a guitar case on his back. The wear on the edges suggested he carried it with him everywhere. 

"I thought we were meeting at the usual place," Marinette said over his silence. "Why the change of plans?"

"Because someone had to go and change their plans first." Bourgeois scoffed, flipping her ponytail. "We decided to come to you before you got carried away again."

"I don't get carried away!"

Adrien was the one to put a hand on her shoulder. "Mari, Princess, my absolute best friend, we all love you but you need an intervention."

Kagami smiled. "Remember the first time you saw me out of uniform?"

"What about my solo performance?" Luka grinned.

"When Daddy commissioned you for a suit?" Chloe raised a brow.

"Okay!" Marinette laughed stepping away from Adrien and down the road. "I might have an issue but I don't need an intervention. That's a little far don't you think." She looked to Damian.

He shrugged but didn't bother to hide his smirk. "You did have a rather strong opinion of my wardrobe."

She put her hand over her heart with a dramatic gasp as the group laughed. "The betrayal! I wouldn't have had one if you knew how to pick your colors!"

Luka smacked him between the shoulder blades. If he wasn't expecting it, Damian would have stumbled forward. "He'll fit in just fine. Good call Kage, his song is strong."

Damian blinked in confusion until Kagami hooked their arms together and pulled him down the street. "I know! Now let's go find an arcade or something!"

"Yeah!" Adrian cheered swaying his hips as he danced down the street. "I've been practicing DDR and none of you can beat me now!"

Chloe smirked,irked keeping up with him easily. "Say what you want, I can still out dance you at a gala."

"I tripped on your dress  _ one time _ !"

Mari laughed like a bell, clear and contagious. He found himself smiling with the girls as she grabbed his other hand. She called, "Once is enough!" 

The arcade they had dragged him to was old. It looked like something straight from a movie with the lights dimmed and any visibility was from the neon lights and the strings of LEDs around any of the tables scattered through the room. Some of them had groups and couples eating and drinking between rounds of whatever caught their attention.

It was so different from what he was used to. He usually just snuck into a Gotham arcade after hours. Damian swallowed, trying to process the chatter and laughs that made the room exceed any reasonable thresholds for sound. It was both suffocating and liberating. This was perhaps normal? Was this the environment that people his age normally enjoyed? Only times he had agreed to outings, outside his nightly activities, was for study groups or something similar. Even with the Titans he had the excuse of a mission but this was different. He had nothing to divert his attention to.

Kagami squeezed his arm. "It's okay." She spoke loudly over the machines and music but it was close to a whisper. "It takes some getting used to if you've never done something like this before but I promise it's worth it."

Adrian put a hand on his shoulder and also leaned close. "If this is too much we can go somewhere else. I got overwhelmed my first time too."

"No," he insisted, "I'll be fine."

"Didn't you say you were finally good at DDR, Agreste?" Marinette grinned, getting the rest of their group's attention. "Why don't we find it and you can prove it?" She looked over him and Kagami's concerned look and grinned. "What about you, Damian? Think you can dance?"

Adrien laughed dramatically, flipping his bangs. "If he thinks he can beat me, he's welcome to try."

Damian looked over all of them and only saw smiles and the one competitive shine. "I know I can beat you Agreste."

"How about a wager? The loser has to model Mari's latest designs."

He glanced at Marinette's smirk and met it with one of his own. "Very well. Better hope your father approves of you representing another brand."

"Rather cocky aren't you?"

"Let me show you why."

Best two out of three later Adrien was leaned against the support bar sulking. "What kind of BS was that! I thought I was better!"

"You are better," Chloe reassured him with a friendly pat on the back, "we just didn't expect Damian to be a beast."

Damian's snort had Kagami giving him a suspicious look. "First time I played that game, that was the nickname for the boy I beat. I should let him know you approve of my skills."

As the day went on, Damian found himself laughing more than he ever had. The lights and sounds didn't bother him. The presence of near strangers exhilarated him. That was what Jason always raved about. This was what it was to be a normal teenager. 

He found himself watching Marinette throughout the afternoon as well. She was strategic and amazing at video games. She had a competitive streak a mile wide, and each of the group happily stepped up to face her though only half bested her. This was especially the case in fighting games. He was content with the dynamic. He was surprised that he was so content to not lead the group. As a matter of fact, it seemed there wasn't a leader at all. Everyone listened to the other and just seemed to naturally flow in the same direction as one body. 

He was at ease even as Marinette pulled out a sketchbook and watched him. He was too busy showing his skill at Cheese Vikings to notice her asking Adrien and Luka to stand on either side of him. When she cheered and showed him the outfit she created he would admit it was good but he still protested being a model all the way out the door of the arcade. 

He laughed again when Chloe provided a distraction by snatching Kagami's arm and twirling her into the street. "Kage, I need to teach how to dance! You're so stiff!"

Luka smiled, patting his guitar case. "Just let me know if you need music."

Damian watched the two for a moment before it clicked. Yellow, black, and blue. He nudged the guitarist with a smirk. "The moment those two start 'dancing' I doubt they will want any of us around."

He had never seen a girl turn so red, none the less Kagami. She jerked away from Chloe, who also practically glowed with embarrassment. "Damian!" They both snapped while Adrien howled with laughter.

"He really called them out like that! For the love of kwami everywhere, Mari, can we keep him?"

"I'm not some stray to adopt, Agreste." He smiled as the boy only laughed harder. 

"Of course not Dami.' He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. The shoulder his hand rested on buzzed with energy. It was something dark and old. It reminded him of the chaos stone but so different it was foolish to compare. It made his skin crawl and seemed to originate from his ring.

"If you're going to 'keep' me," Damian took the boy's hand off his shoulder, slipping off the ring as it dropped. "You will call me by my name." His heart beat in his throat as he waited for Adrien or any of the group watching them to notice the missing jewelry.

Chloe hooked her arms through his. "Don't be such a sour puss! A minute ago you were having fun and now you're acting like he spit on your painting."

He narrowed his eyes at the comment. He showed a picture to Kagami and Marinette. There wasn't a logical reason for her to know about it. He quickly stomped out his suspicion. Unless someone in this clearly close group of friends told the rest he enjoyed painting. Richard and Father enjoyed telling him that he took his suspicions to extremes. Timothy says it's the only way to find the truth. The look Marinette gave her and Luka's awkward laugh suggested Caffeine Addict's advice was the most applicable.

"Some would suggest violence as a response to ruined art." He said instead.

Adrien swooned into Marinette's arms. Perhaps louder than necessary, he cried. "Oh Princess! Did you hear him? He threatened my physical health! My livelihood!"

Kagami hummed, cheeks still pink as she walked down the street taking the lead. "Does everyone remember that time Ladybug launched Chat Noir across Paris?"

"Which time?" Luka easily caught up with her.

"Hey!" Marinette seemed offended as she pulled Adrien with her. "Ladybug does her best!"

"What if Damian cat-apulted Adrien across the city too?" 

Chloe cackled. "I would pay to see that."

Adrien's eyes lit up when she sprung towards Damian taking his hands. "Would you?"

"You're suddenly very interested in bodily harm. English has a word for that, does French?"

Again with an affronted look he pulled away, somehow walking backwards without tripping. "I have you know, I can't work if I'm in the hospital!"

"Mood." Marinette and Kagami groaned in unison. 

Chloe scoffed. "I'm scheduling another girls night. You two need a mask and chocolate night."

"Come on," Marinette sighed, "I have to start that VIP commission and Uncle Jay was talking about a new music festival outfit. I can't just ignore that."

Kagami thought for a moment, hands tugging at the hem of her blouse. "I found a new documentary on the Justice League. It supposedly goes into how they organize and communicate with all their heroes and fund expeditions and disaster relief."

"Hey!" Adrien draped himself on Chloe's shoulders. "You know I can be one of the girls. If you watch that documentary, I want in. Come on, I give great manicures!"

Luka held up one of his hands with a smile. "We know, but you should let the girls have their time. We can borrow the movie and have a guys night. You said you had a moisturizer for me anyway."

"Thats right!"

  
  


"Moisturize me." Luka said softly.

As they chattered on, Damian fell out of his depth. He simply followed them, fingering the ring in his pocket. 

He now knew this ring was the source of that energy. Having his hand around it was like holding a live wire. He knew he intended to return the ring as soon as he had material identified but something  _ gnawed _ at him to  _ Give It Back _ . At the same time something possessive cane over him. Why should he give it back? Adrien hadn't even noticed it was missing. He didn't deserve it. It didn't even fit him! Damian could do so much with its power! Better than Adrien! Better than all of its previous holders!

He yanked his hand out of his pocket when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He met Marinette's concerned gaze and noticed the others had moved on without them into a park. What happened?

Marinette frowned when Damian's dark look disappeared and was replaced with confusion. She watched his eyes scan his surroundings and the cold sweat shine on the back of his neck. "Are you okay?" She tried to keep her voice soft and understanding but even to her it sounded like an accusation.

"Of course," he said quickly, running a hand through his hair. "Just got lost in thought is all." 

His voice was clipped and formal. It was something she had only heard when he was anxious and awkward. It made her frown more especially when she saw his hands were trembling. Even when he was faced with all the heroes he was cool and collected. She saw none of the confident boy she was coming to know. 

"You can talk to me, you know that right? I'm good at keeping secrets." 

Damian closed his eyes in though and looped his thumbs through his belt loops. Great, another guy that was effortly attractive. She pushed the thought away and looked him over again. His face was pale, the sweat had yet to dry and the shadows under his eyes were dark enough to hide in. Had she made a mistake taking him in to the mission? Was it too much for him to review akuma footage every night? 

Tikki tried to warn her against taking on a civilian to help but everyone else had been in so much support she did anyway. Maybe she should visit him tonight and take away all the files she gave him. Asset be damned! No matter how much help he had been to the team's combat training, she shouldn't have been stupid enough or desprate enough to ask a civilian she barely knew for help! Technically she didn't ask him, he insisted. She still agreed and over the last month thought he could handle it. She should have trusted that stupid little voice. This one of those cases that showed trusting her gut was a bad idea.

"My family and I do not get along very well. There are many miscommunications and each of us have issues that interfere with our daily lives. There is some concern that Father sent me away because he thinks I am unable to properly finish my education. It seems to be he still sees me as the angry child who will lash out at the closest person. One could easily conclude that sending me to another country was a contingency for such an event."

Marinette paused trying to take in the new information. She bumped shoulders with him. "I don't think that's what happened."

When he looked at her, her heart ached. He looked so lost and the way his eyes quickly shot to the left to hide the vulnerability made it worse. "I think your dad already believes in you. Of course I don't know the Wayne family personally but from what I've seen he's very family oriented. When he sent you here I think he was giving you the opportunity to prove to yourself what he already knows. Your brother is here just in case you stumble. Parents are funny like that."

He mumbled a soft "probably" and leaned against the park's gate. She was quiet, seeing the questions flicker through his eyes. She amazed how easy he was to read when she had paused long enough to actually watch him. Every move he made gave away some secret to his thought and she loved to see the process. Theory, data, analyse, conclusion. It was straight forward and she loved it. At the moment he seemed to be shuffling the data and analyse phases again. 

That seemed to be a habit for him. Damian was just as bad about over thinking as she was. She wondered if he was ever impulsive. He gave off the light of a flame and most who did give off so much warmth were. Damian had a wall of ice though. It was a thicc one too, but the occasional cracks gouged deep and were tender. She saw the look in his eyes when Chloe made a joke or dragged Adrien's father. She couldn't ignore the way anger and violence seemed to soak into him like a sponge. Looking at him now though and watching the way he desperately tried to seize the idea that his father was proud of him said far more about him than she wanted to hear.

"I believe your right." He said eventually. "My apologies for bringing this to your attention. We should likely find the others. I have a feeling they are the kind to light the park on fire without supervision."

She smiled when he offered his arm as an escort. He was so cute when he was awkward. She enjoyed the way the bridge of his nose turned red first and radiated out like a sun. Without a second thought she took his arm and they wandered. 

They were just reaching one of the branching paths when a thought hit her like a truck. There she was in a beautiful park being escorted by a handsome man. They were both wearing a casual formal style; him with his jeans and maroon dress shirt, and her in her favorite bootcut jeans and lace cold shoulder crop top. They looked like they were on a date! 

She tried to catch herself before she made a fool of herself, she really did. Despite, or maybe because of this, she panicked. What if Damian got recognized and the pictures went online and she was assumed to be his girlfriend? He would hate her! Cut ties! She wouldnt have to worry about deciding if he should stay on Team Miraculous because he woulf move back to America and laugh with all his friend about how stupid she was!

"Hey," his voice snapped her out of it. She was clutching his arm with her nails surely causing him pain. She went to jerk away but his hand came over hers and soothed her fingers flat. "Whatever is going on in your head, forget it. This was supposed to be a fun day remember? One of us almost having a mental break is enough."

She nodded firmly but still watched from the corner of her eye. "Aren't you worried about getting recognized? It might be easy to uh, misread our situation."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "That's what you're worried about?" Before she could defend herself he laughed and gave her a smile so soft it glowed in the sun like candle light. "Believe me, if I were recognized, there are far worse things than being mistaken for taking a brilliant young woman on a date."

She felt her face grow warm but she turned away. He thought Ladybug was regal and Marinette was brilliant. She told herself not to get attached but her heart ached. It had been a while since someone outside her team thought of her like that. The only issue was she hardly knew him and if she made any interest known he would probably assume she was chasing his family name and not him. She really shot herself in the foot there. 

Chloe's laugh echoed from their right, just as a grunt sounded from a rustling tree behind them. She wouldn't have thought anything of it if she hadn't felt Damian tense.

"You should go find the others before they get worried. I know I heard them over there."

She scanned the park and did see their friends sitting in the grass. Luka even waved them over, but Damian's focus was on a lanky boy in torn grass stained jeans and t-shirt dropping out of a tree. 

"Do you know him?"

She didn't get an answer from him. Instead got one from the way he sprinted at Damian yelling his name.

Damian only had time to bite out a sharp curse before he was tackled to the grass.

"Jon!" He wheezed trying and failing to escape the boy's hold. "What the hell are doing here?"

"Why the heck didn't you tell me you were going to Paris?" He accused. Marinette was ready to step in until Chloe put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Slowly the rest joined her in watching. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for a month now! I had to eavesdrop to get an answer!"

"I was planning to call-"

"When?" Jon snapped finally standing and yanking Damian to his feet with surprising strength. "It has been a MONTH! The teachers said you transferred, Alfred said you were busy, Dad didn't know at all, and you didn't even leave a note in the FoA! I thought you were in trouble! I thought that Talia had somehow-" he choked but swallowed, eyes glassy. "You should have at least told me you were disappearing. I was worried something horrible happened and here I find you cuddled up with a cute girl having the time of your life!" 

Damian sighed and had a look she hadn't seen before. Shoulder raised to his ears, furrowed brow, thumbs hooked on his belt loops. He looked away a moment before sighing. "We should talk privately about this... But I'm sorry. I wanted to explain the entirety of the situation but there never seemed to be the time, especially given the time difference."

Something clicked in Jon's eyes. "Oh... Yeah we  _ will _ talk about this later." He wiped at his face and when he looked up blinked in surprise. "So uh, I don't know French but want to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Friends is a bit-"

"I'm Adrien!" His declaration made Marinette jump. 

"Smooth one. Did you have to shout?" Kagami scowled at him but held out her hand to Jon. "I'm Kagami, Damian and I go to the same school."

Jon shook it with a tentative smile. "Hi, I'm Jon Kent, Damian's best friend. Sorry I don't know any French."

While Luka was reassuring him Marinette nudged Damian. "I found the others." He grimaced, hands going to his pockets. "Seems like you had some trouble leaving home." She tried instead.

"It was fairly short notice. I truly intended to tell him."

"I know." She smiled, leaning on him while Jon was stuttering through some basic language skills. "You're not the type to abandon people you care about."

"You can't possibly know that." The smile he gave her made her heart jump into her thought but he pulled away. She was trying to remember how to breathe when he placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Does your mom know you're here?"

"Oh uh, No, I sorta just left when I found out where you were and-" An up-beat melody sang over his words. 

Jon immediately paled. 

He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and looked at Damian, panicked. "It's Mom, what do I do?"

"Answer it, obviously!"

"She's going to be super mad though!" There was a soft beep and yelling filled the air.

_ "Jonathan Joseph Kent! Where the hell are you!" _

Jon only fumbled more until he somehow threw his phone. They watched in awe as his phone sailed through the air and into a pond.

"How the-" Chloe whispered softly.

Damian on the other hand watched on in cool resignation. "Yeet."

Adrien let out a low whistle and whispered quietly to Marinette, "Think Jon can be my just a friend?"

Chloè and Kagami both choked.


	10. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jon is concerned, Damian is curious, Viperion is having none of it.

At the end of the day, Jon had stayed the night with Damian. They were forced to promise both Kents that Jon would be well taken care of  _ and _ that he would not do this again. Jon had eventually agreed with the stipulation that an entrance to the Fortress of Attitude was added to Paris and he be allowed to visit on weekends. 

Because of the fact Jon was there Damian pulled the ring out of his pocket and quickly dropped it on the kitchen counter while he made tea.

"So Damian, does this ring have something to do with why you're here?" He asked softly, but Jon was always horrible at hiding his eagerness.

"I believe it does." Damian looked to it again, suppressing a shudder. Just looking at the thing made him feel watched. "Did you know that Paris was being terrorized by a domestic terrorist?"

"Dad never mentioned it." Jon tried to pick up the ring but suddenly cried out in pain. "It shocked me!"

Damian rushed to him and yanked Jon's hand away from his mouth. Just as he said, blisters grew on his forefinger and thumb. 

"Interesting." He found himself humming as he once again picked up the ring and looked closely over its surface. Thoughts of destruction and the havoc he could cause surfaced again and he struggled to suppress them. The invasion was familiar and, luckily, this timime he was ready. "When the Agreste kid tried to hug me this ring radiated a unique energy. It reminded me of when I was filled with Chaos energy."

"So, you think it has something to do with the terrorist? Are they even magic?"

"Supposedly," he scowled. "I've see the ones defending the city. They are probably magic and this might be the source of one of their powers."

He sighed. "Are you sure this is something you should be messing with? Wouldn't Aunt Diana be better suited for something like this? Or even Zatanna?"

"That's the reason why I'm here I think. The Heroes here are viewed more like your family than mine. Our form of crime fighting is more... Direct. But they are closer to you and your father's heroism in how they work independently but with the police force." He thought he heard a gasp. He would have ignored it if not for the way Jon's eyes flashed and took a faint glow to scan the room. He heard it too.

"You know Damian, if it's not connected to the heroes you're uh... What's that word that the psychology people use? The one where you protect yourself by making it harder for yourself."

"It's not self-sabotage if I do not entertain the option of a relationship to begin with."

"I thought that was like, the entire thing with it." Jon moved to the window, flying to avoid noise. "You should apologize and return it. At least say it got stuck on your shirt or something."

"I plan to. I just want to know what it's made of...." 

Jon threw the window open. The glass hadn't stopped vibrating when Damian chased him. Multiple figures disappeared over the rooftops and Damian prepared to pursue. Jon caught his shirt pulling him back. He shook his head still scanning the dark street. "They don't have the right sound."

"An illusion?" Damian and Jon fell into their usual defensive stance. As they protected each other's back, Damian heard it too. A scuff, like shoes on concrete.

"I think so... I hear one heartbeat near us then two more farther away."

"Watched?"

"Probably."

"Listening?"

"Absolutely."

Damian grinned. "Then let's show them how we handle ourselves."

Renard Roux didn't know what to make of the pair. When Viperion handed him his Miraculous saying illusions were needed, he expected easy diversions and distractions. He didn't expect them to tell it was fake by sound. He also didn't expect to hear that the two were apparently from hero families. He wished he could slip away and tell the others but the taller one was looking his way. If he moved he would be seen.

Why did people like this take Chat's ring? 

Damian was the one looking away from him, back to back with the stranger. He could hear his smirk when he said, "Then let's show them how we handle ourselves."

If Renard was honest, he didn't like Damian. He hadn't had much chance to work with him but he had seen him come by the school to hand out with Marinette and Adrien. He was brash and expressionless. When Ladybug explained he was going to be helping with combat training he didn't believe it. It had been two years since Renard was first offered his Miraculous and still was a probationary hero! This civilian on the other hand, he had access to all their information short of their identities and he wouldn't put it past him to know that too! The way he stole Chat's ring only proved his distrust. If they had to face each other, Renard would take the loss if it have him the chance to give Damian a concussion at least.

"They're scared," the tall boy said. 

Damian looked over his shoulder and scowled. "Not my problem. They shouldn't have messed with us in the first place."

Renard felt ice fill his veins and his hands shook when he raised his flute. He played as soft as he could but both boys still turned so he changed his illusion. 

Instead of a nightmare, a copy of Damian stepped out of the shadows. He had to play it smart so his words came in Damian's voice as well. "You took something you shouldn't have. Ladybug doesn't know but Viperion and Chat Noir does and they want you to return it."

Damian's eyes narrowed on the illusion and the stranger gawked, looking between the two.

"I took it as an accident. It caught on my shirt and I held on to it."

"You can't lie to me." The copy tilted his head and held out a hand. "Return what you stole and we will pretend this never happened. I doubt you want to get on Lady Luck's bad side, especially after you have been her pet for so long."

"Her pet... Damian what's going on?"

"I've been acting as an ally for the leader of this group. Among them there is only one that has only shown his face to the public once and never faced me in person. Even the file doesn't have a picture of him. So Renard, are you going to show yourself or continue to hide like a coward?"

He wanted to growl but swallowed it, channelling his anger into the copy's sneer. "I have no reason to show myself to you." He clenched his fist and was mimicked. "You are a civilian no matter who you family in the States are or what your standing with Ladybug is!"

"Sounds like someone is insecure." The stranger sang.

Damian smirked but laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't start. As someone who is here to help stop Papillon it is within my right to investigate the Miraculous. Though I must point out I would not have known it was one if you hadn't pursued. You also just exposed Chat Noir's identity. Or do you even know, or just following orders?"

He stayed silent, his connected copy glaring at Damian. He would not give him the satisfaction. 

Instead Damian snorted. "As I thought, return to Viperion. You can inform him I will be returning the ring when I see Chat Noir next and have no intention of giving away his identity."

"You're playing with fire, Mr. Wayne." Viperion said, dropping next to his copy.

Damian's eyes narrowed on him and Renard noticed a brief flash of light in his eyes. "I will only put this ring in Chat Noir's hands. Until then I suggest each of you leave."

Renard looked to Viperion at a loss. He was the Guardian, he was the one that knew the Miraculous and was in charge of their care. "An unwelcome holder's own mind will turn on them Damian. Ladybug likes you and you are a good kid, that is the only reason I'm offering you this dignity to return the Black Cat without violence. Return him now or suffer the consequences."

"As I said before, I will only place this ring in Chat Noir's hand."

The stranger nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "There's no guarantee you are who you say!"

"We're from Gotham," Damian added. "Deception is common."

Viperion watched the two with a thoughtful look. "Today is Saturday. You have until Tuesday morning to return the Miraculous and if you don't you will be turned into the authorities as an ally to Papillon. You have one chance to do right and prove yourself to the rest of the holders. Don't squander it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is abit fast paced and throws afew curve balls but hopefully everything will be clear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you and until then! 💚


	11. Tanzinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka's gift is a curse, Jon is worried, and Damian still needs help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know things got a bit muddled last chapter and hopefully this one clears a lot up. There is one thing that I should mention though, because it will come up again and I don't think there will be a good way to address it for those not very familiar with DC without it being forced.
> 
> Last chapter I did mean Fortress of Attitude. It's an underwater headquarters/clubhouse Superman and Batman made for their sons to use. It was introduced in one of the early issues of Super Sons and only Jon verbally calls it that but I like to believe he would have worn Damian down eventually. The cinnamon roll is a persistent little shit.
> 
> Thank you Snow_leoperd_777 for proof reading!

When Viperion and Renard rejoined Bourdon and Ryuko on a rooftop a block away they were furious. 

"Why didn't you take the ring back?" Bourdon, as always, was the first to pounce. "You can take Damian in a fight! Especially with Second Chance!"

Renard nodded his agreement but Ryuko spoke over him. "And what about Plagg? Did you see him- is he okay? Chat's been worried sick!"

"I didn't see him." Viperion kept his voice level but when the girls started yelling over each other he snarled. "Enough! If Plagg was in trouble he would have made himself known. Damian's song is as steady as he is stubborn. Besides Ladybug wants us to trust him even though she admits to not really trusting him herself but that's what I'm going to do."

"But that's just it," the blonde snarled gripping her top. "None of us trust him! Then he steals a Miraculous and you expect us to do nothing? He could be working for Papillon!"

"I doubt that's the case..." Renard said softly. "I heard a bit of their conversation and well... I don't like him, that's no secret, but it didn't feel like he was lying. I really think he didn't know exactly what he was taking until he heard me and could just intend to return it to Adrien."

Viperion sighed hearing the fox's anxious strings. Why was this so difficult? Vaguely, he could remember Marinette's warning when she offered him the mantle but now... He swears he was the contingency for how overworked she was. "I agree," he said with care. The migraine from the girls' furious percussions was starting to throb to the beat. Screw gift, hearing people's songs was a curse. "Damian's rhythm has always been mostly honest and it has a lot of curious tones from what I can tell. Something about it must have caught his attention. Did you hear anything else?"

The fox nodded playing with his hair as the strings faded to something closer to his usual playful melody though it had hints of hesitancy. "He mentioned something about it feeling like Chaos Energy, which he's apparently familiar with and uh..." Woodwinds screamed as he prepared a lie. "That was about it. Do you know what that means?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face as he searched his memory. He was exhausted, wanted his guitar in hand, and regretted ever taking the Guardian's role. "Chaos energy?" Yes, maybe. On the Black Cat's page it was mentioned. Something about similar but not equal... A human that can host that of chaos, if favored by the gods could perhaps hold any feline if they lived? It was a vague memory but he knew he read something to that effect. 

"I want to look into it further. Ryuko, Bourdon, go home. Neither of you were supposed to be here to begin with. If Chat doesn't have his ring back by Monday after school you tell Ladybug we misread him. Ryuko, I want you to keep and eye on him and see if you can figure out what he plans to do. Renard, I'll take you home and I'm sorry but I will still need your Miraculous. Ladybug and I haven't had time to talk about making you permanent."

The symphony of disappointment and resentment bubbled but he still smiled. "I understand." 

Luka had been hearing that resentment since he first was told about Damian. Each of team had it to some volume... He understood why and he had sided with Chat about trusting him so he couldn't really say anything. He worried about a rift forming in the team. If that happened then... Well, he would have to step back. Luka refused to pick between friends.

With Nathaniel home safe and the fox Miraculous in hand, Luka made his way home. He needed to think. He had to be sure he made the right call.

💚

Back in Damian's kitchen, Jon hovered close to the ceiling contemplating all the new information. "You know..." He started looking down at his best friend who was situated comfortably on the counter rolling an orange between his hands. "I think you're overthinking all of this."

"And what makes you say that?" The sharp edge to his voice was easily ignored. 

Instead of taking it to heart he focused on the knit brows, red ears, and his spikier than usual hair. "Easy, you're not looking at this like a usual case." He flipped so he hovered on his stomach and lowered to Damian's eye level. "You probably heard 'magic' and it changed your view. And like dude, that ring or miraculous, whatever it is, made it worse. After you uh... You know... anything to do with you feeling different messes with you and makes you stupid."

Damian shoved him away by his face and he sputtered. "Magic does not make me stupid, imbecile. And that thing is not magic, it's more than that!"

"One, that was rude!" He counted, raising his fingers as he went. "Two, I didn't do anything to earn that imbecile. You're just mad I got dirt on your windowsill." 

"You can fly and it's mud! Mud is a pain in the ass to clean."

"No it's not." He shot back with a roll of his eyes before continuing. "And three, come on D. It spooked you and that's it. It's something you can't explain with big words and fancy, overly complicated logic so you flipped to panic mode. That's why this time you're the imbecile for stealing a hero's ring! I mean, imagine if you stole Hal's ring."

Finally he smiled. It was an awkward grimace of amusement but he still did it. "You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?"

"Yep!"

"Of course." He let out a breath and sagged against the cabinet while he ran a hand through his hair. "It would be amusing if we could get away with stealing his ring."

"I know right!" Jon grinned and drew himself close enough to take the abused fruit from his hands. "So... Those people in the park?"

Damian narrowed his eyes at Jon suspiciously. "If you're going to ask about Agreste, no I don't believe he is interested in men. Even so, you are three years younger than him. There is no guarantee he would approve of the age difference."

Jon's face flamed and the orange burst in his fist. "I'm not- I wasn't- SHUT UP! I mean he's cute but he made that weird just a friend comment. What does that even mean?"

"Who knows, he's a strange one. However, he is quite attractive" He grinned leaning forward again. "I know you have a fondness for green eyes."

"I complimented your eyes once! One Time! And we agreed pain reliever talk didn't count! Besides what about you and that one girl you were having a happy little stroll with?"

He enjoyed the vindication of Damian turning bright red. "Marinette is an acquaintance. I admire her creativity and have great respect for her."

"Yeah right! Don't pull that acquaintance crap! You like her as more than an acquaintance. Maybe even more than a friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You are attempting to gossip like a school girl. Now go rest, you have to fly home tomorrow and face your mother's wrath."

Jon gave a noncommittal hum. Standing to actually wash his hands of the fruit pulp. "I was really worried about you D. You have this thing where you somehow convince yourself that no one cares. It's like everything we do and went through just doesn't matter anymore."

Thankfully Damian seemed to think, pulling a knee to his chest and wrapping an arm around it. "Its not that it doesn't matter Jon. I just... Forget. You, Father, Richard, everyone; you all care for me. You specifically care more than I often deserve. You are possibly the only one outside the family who knows about my mother. After you finally understood all you asked was if I would teach you to wield a sword. Sometimes I wonder if you fully understand what I'm capable of. What would you do if you saw the lengths I would go to protect you?"

Jon smiled and couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled Damian into a tight hug. When he didn't protest he sighed. "Remember when your mom tried to kill my mom? You said that the things she made you do was another life. I know you've left it behind. I've seen it! When those villain wannabes attacked us and we were stuck on that planet prison you didn't-"

"I wanted to... God I desperately wanted to. I had no idea where you were and for a week you were stuck in a dark room then another on that damn planet."

"I still say you're a horrible harmonica player."

"And I have said you are jealous of my quick mastery.... The point is J, this darkness is always there. I have killed in the uniform. Your faith is just... Questionable sometimes."

Jon smiled a bit. Always with the pessimism and self-doubt. Damian had, in fact, told him he killed as Robin before, though now he doubted he remembered. It was the conversation that started the rule of anything said while drugged didn't count after all. Jon had always assumed they just wouldn't talk about it again but now, seeing his best friend- his brother- pretending he wasn't on the verge of tears... He wished the cause of Damian's deepest scars weren't at the bottom of Gotham Harbor or an international crime boss who may or may not be alive. He wanted to make them all pay.

"Well someone has to put up with you! Now I have a long flight tomorrow. Go to bed."

When Jon was finally waved goodbye after breakfast, Damian turned his full attention to the ring. 

He hesitated to say he was growing to hate the ring but looking at the dull shine of the metal and the strange stone in the setting something dark simmered under his skin, just out of reach. The invasive thoughts were no longer  _ prominent _ . The electricity was now a numbing buzz. But most noticeable of all, a gaze chilled his nape.

He wanted to brush it off as paranoia, but he had irritated half the local team. He had also lived and breathed with attempts on his life for the entirety of it. Not even his father was able to stop that aspect of his existence, though not for lack of trying. What disturbed him most about said eyes was the lack of them. The curtains were drawn tight, his scans and searches were clear, and to his knowledge there was no one in his tiny apartment. Still through each step of his process the feeling stayed on his back.

Down the street, on the metro, and through doors it remained.

By the time Damian had stepped into a shop he had conditioned slow, natural movements and a calm demeanor. He almost lost it when gems and jewels glittered at him from behind ruthlessly polished glass cases. He came here for his mission and tried not to sneer at the refracted light they cast. All these years in the "high life" one would think he would be used to these shops. It took far too long to find an available associate, but when he did it took all of his effort not to walk away.

"Hello Monsieur!" The man chirped with a grotesque smile. "Planning to ask the big question?"

Quickly stomping his anger and embarrassment into submission, he took a breath. Damian had approached a case of diamond rings. The fool was not an imbecile, his observation was adequate for the context. He was the one being strange. "Absolutely not. I simply need to have this ring analyzed. It was a gift from an estranged relative and I would like to know what it is made from."

"That a shame! Of course I'll have one of our people look at it! I must say, it may take a moment seeing as we are fairly busy."

"I have time." He held the ring, looking at the dull shine. The gaze sat heavy on his neck, again sending a chill through him. He couldn't understand why the idea of another even holding the ring bothered him. After the harm it caused Jon he should hand it over gladly. He did say he would get it back to Adrien safely. "All I ask is that I hold on to it until they are ready. It belongs to my grandfather and I don't wish for it to be misplaced."

"Absolutely! I'll be sure she finds you!"

With a nod, Damian decided to wander the store. That gaze had become more intense, he would almost say he felt bloodlust. It was too restrained to be sure but some type of anger was clear. The feeling gave him little room to focus on much else. Not that he cared for the gratuitous stock of diamonds, gems, and pearls. The same stones in the same styles with the same prices. A display of blue made him pause.

If he was being poetic, Damian would dare to say he was looking into the eyes of Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng herself but set into silver. There was no label to the stone but he still found himself lingering on the strange purple the blue held. A beautifully crafted necklace at the very center shown with an ethereal light, likely caused if not simply enhanced by the accenting diamonds. It would have been lovely on her and he could almost see the piece shining on her neck with her hair swept away and the matching earrings swaying with her laughter.

However he wasn't poetic, so he would never say that. He was considering buying it anyway. From what he had seen, Marinette didn't have many accessories. Logically, she likely didn't have anything of worthy quality either. Being an upcoming designer with acclaimed skill and talent she would need something worthy of all the events she was bound to be invited to. Of course there was the risk it wouldn't match anything she owned. Something that could easily be remedied given how creative she was. The stone was a rather unique shade and it was too possible she wouldn't have the material. Would she even want something she would have to work to match? He wouldn't.

"Monsieur?" Damian did not jump. The associate was watching him with a clear smirk in his eyes behind the polite smile. "They are ready for you but it looks like something else has caught your eye. Found something that reminds you of someone?"

"What are those stones?"

"Those," the man reached into the case and pulled out a delicate ring to properly show off the gem. "This is tanzinite. It can only be found in one place so finding them, especially of such quality can be quite difficult."

With a frown Damian looked deep into the stone. It was a pale blue thing with none of the purple luster that had made him think of Marinette. His eyes drifted back to the necklace and the associate pulled it out without further prompting. 

"It is lovely, isn't it? One of the girls here told me that tanzinite stands for wisdom and dignity. I imagine the person you're thinking of possesses these traits."

It only took a moment for recordings of Marinette with her gymnastics group and her knowing look to cross his mind. "She does. I doubt she would wear such a thing and I'm not sure how she receives gifts."

His eyes gleamed and Damian knew the spiel was coming. Sure enough he went on about how most women enjoyed the occasional gift and the companies exchange program as well as the care plan which would of course be an extra charge but would ensure the longevity of the jewels. He almost turned the man away but the image of her wearing the delicate silver gave him pause.

"Fine," he snapped, "box it up and I'll buy it after my grandfather's ring is cared for."

He gave another wide grin. "Right away Monsieur! May I see the ring?"

He was just about to hand it over when a woman scurried over. "I'm so sorry our jeweller had to leave early today. If you would like we can give you a call as soon as one of our other jewellers are available."

Damian took in the disheveled appearance and focused on the wet smears on her shoulder. He heard other employees whisper about a family emergency and a dark amusement filled him along with a strong sense of pride. Confusion set in as he realized the watchful eyes weren't there anymore. Instead darkness lingered in his peripheral as if waiting for a chance to attack. He didn't want to think that he had been feeling the emotions of what ever was connected to this ring but with how he felt its bloodlust as well...

"That won't be necessary." His voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked but that was fine. He needed out. He needed air.

He paid the full price for Marinette's gift, much to the attendant's surprise. No sooner had he been handed the bag had he run from the shop. The air was thin as whispers hissed behind his back. He needed to breathe.

He couldn't fucking breathe!

Pride! Pride at a family emergency. That wasn't him any more. He knew better! He learned better!

He was panicking.

He needed to calm down. Why couldn't he calm down?

It was never this bad! He needed to breathe.

Into an ally, on a roof, just like Alfred taught him.

5: He saw a bird on the roof's edge, a chimney, small garden, chip in the alley wall, the fluttering silver ribbon.

4: The Velvet box in his hand, his leather sheath on his back, the slope of the roof beneath his feet, and the south bound wind.

3: The roar of a plane, the chatter of strangers, the coo of a pigeon.

2: The smell of a nearby diner, the cologne of the associate that boxed the gift.

1: He took a breath of the dry air.

He was okay. He would be okay and just had an extreme reaction to...

Damian sat back on the roof and reached into his pocket for the ring. Black creeped at the edges of his vision. 

"Why do you really want my ring."

"What are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Let me know what you guys thought! Alot happened in this chapter ans IRL. Im back at work and having to pick up another job and getting evicted so it might be a minute before I can upload anything.
> 
> Your comments always bring me joy though! So until next time, MUCH LOVE!


	12. Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which conversations are had, Luka’s a creep, details are revealed, and Plagg is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look pretty good for a dead b*tch.
> 
> (She’s alive!)

Damian crouched on the sloping rooftop with a deep sigh. It had been years since he had a panic attack, especially one that demanded he count his senses. He wanted to go home but still couldn’t decide if the home he craved was a metro ride away or across the ocean.

Exhausted and hungry, He shifted to stand but it cold omnipresent voice whispering in his ear made him pause.

“Why do you really want my ring?”

“What are you?” He snapped back.

The being lightly traced a claw over his throat as it body blocked the sun. Even what little warmth lingered in the air became heavy and sweat beaded his neck. “I am what you stole. You claim you’ll return it but it would be so easy to slice your throat now and take it back.”

The murderous intent radiated from the ring, but bloodlust did not accompany it. Somehow it all became clear that being that had been watching Damian, had followed him, and attacked that associate was the very same being behind them at that moment. Slowly, Damian slipped his hand into his pocket tracing his finger over the cool metal but no intrusive thoughts came with it only Curiosity that wasn’t his seeped into his mind. If he were honest, he was curious too. Perhaps this was an alien that simply had an understanding of the influence of the chemicals that went on in a humans brain, or maybe this was a deity. He truly hoped not the later. He could fight an alien, he doubted he could fight a deity or any divine being. “Then you should know I’m a man of my word. I just want to know why the ring radiates Chaos Energy.”

The claw lifted, its touch becoming a hand covered in fur and pads like a morph of a paw. “Chaos is my sister. I can sense her touch on you, so tell me how you’re aquatinted.”

“Chaos saved my life. What’s your connection to this ring?”

“Do you think this is a trade? Speak clearly mortal, how did chaos save your life?”

“The sooner I know what this ring is the sooner I’ll return you to Agreste.”

The paw tightened its grip until he took a sharp breath. The creature growled low. “I will kill you were you stand.”

“If you were you would have.” Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he stared into the the gray stone and noticed the vague imprint of a paw. “Whatever this is, it connected our emotions. You could, but you don’t plan to. So I ask again, what’s your connection to the ring and what are you?”

The creature was silent, finger tip tracing his jugular. “I am a deity of concept, specifically destruction. That ring is my tether and you do not have my blessing to hold it.”

Damian nodded at the confirmation. “And you can dispose of anyone who holds your tether?”

“If circumstances are met, You would be have suffered from even trying to touch my ring. So far you meet half of them.”

“That does not answer my question. Will you allow me to walk?”

The divine being slackened his grip before dissipating until all he felt was a small ball of fur on his neck. “You may return to your home or my holder.”

With little more prompting he climbed down from the roof and walked. “How about we do a standard information exchange. I ask a question then you ask.”

“I am not required to answer you.”

“Nor I you. I will answer honestly as a sign of trust. I’m sure you can tell when I’m lying anyway.”

“I can... why are you so committed to helping Ladybug? You not your father.”

Damian pauses, the pedestrian behind him bumping his shoulder. “Me? Because it’s the right thing to do.”

“Not good enough.”

“I’m still helping them, it shouldn’t matter why. What are the circumstances you mentioned? How do they effect how I touch your ring?”

The creature paused a moment but sighed. “Our tethers are obviously directly tied to us. Each of us are deities of specific concepts so the holder of our beings must be compatible with our existence by being connected or strongly utilizing our domains. For instance, if you weren’t so capable and familiar with destruction, Chaos, and mischief you never would have been able to touch my ring. My ring is special though. It’s the mirror of Ladybug’s so you also have to be compatible with her and your level of destruction must match her creativity. This Ladybug set a high bar. You have destruction but you’re not my chosen. I don’t know you. The destruction that make you compatible becomes the very thing that will destroy you.”

“So the longer I hold the ring without your blessing these invasive thoughts will continue until I destroy everything around me?”

“Or yourself, yes. What possessed you steal it?”

“It shocked me... it felt like another chaos shard was shoved in my chest.”

“It called you... interesting. That rarely happens but never with another black cat holding the ring. How did you acquire a shard? How did a normal mortal live?”

“I don’t know the details. I was dead.”

“A chaos shard gave you life?”

“I was stabbed through the chest and dead for a year. Father found a shard and... I don’t know how he didn’t go mad but it brought me to life and gave me powers for a while. They faded.”

The creature hummed, vibrating against his neck like a purr. “That is interesting.”

Damian stepped onto the metro clutching the gift with one hand while the other brought a phone to his ear. “That’s twice you’ve said interesting, why?”

“Nothing for you to worry about. I’ll just need to discuss this with the Guardian. This is your stop. Also stop by a market on your way home. You owe me cheese for all this information.”

“I thought it was because I was interesting.”

He took his time stepping from the bus only to pause when he saw a familiar blue haired boy. “Luka, right?”

He looked up as if he wasn’t waiting for him and gave him one of the creepily relaxed smiles. “Hey Damian, what are you up to?”

“I was on my way home. What are you doing out here?”

“Just walking. Things are awkward at home so I like to wander. Besides, it’s inspiring to hear the music of the city.” Again with that creepy smile. He even tilted his head as if he could hear the wind change.

Damian wouldn’t put it past him...

“A city can be a wealth of inspiration,” he offered amicably.

While he walked past Luka, he didn’t see the two make eye contact and the silent communication they shared. The way He nodded his acknowledgment at what the deity discovered.

Quickly matching steps with Damian, Luka pulled his case around his body and toyed with the zipper. “You say that like you are an artist. Marinette did mention that you paint.”

“I sketch, and it’s only what I see. The work I showed Marinette just needed color.”

“What is it? And what medium did you use?”

Damian felt himself retreating inward while an inexplicable fury over came him. Why was he so interested? Why was he even in his neighborhood? And asking so many questions about his hobby? Only three people where typically allowed to look or ask about his art and only one of them were in Paris. Marinette was an exception because she shared her sketch book.

Jon and Richard’s voices screamed simultaneously in his ear, “let people be friendly!” He shoved his hands in his pockets and instinctively grabbed the ring. It wasn’t this strangers business what Damian did in his free time! It wasn’t his place to pry into his personal life or even be talking to him! He could kill a man so quickly they wouldn’t even know they passed to the next world but could also restrain himself to light docile taps. Even when he was at his least controlled he was better than these people!

No!

The temper was unnecessary. They urge to fight was less than him. He knew how to control this. With a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and rolled his neck.

“Watercolor and acrylic...” he said softly. “It was a portrait of Ladybug on a rooftop. The watercolor was the background and acrylic was used for the textures and some detailing. I would have used oil seeing as I prefer to take my time but they dull over time and I couldn’t find the correct box they were stored in.”

He felt a purr vibrate his neck and even through the ring. From the first rumble it seemed the air around him lightened. The ring was no longer cold in his grasp but a comfortable warmth and the urge to run across the roof tops and taste the free air shook him. Whatever changed shook him. The distraction almost made him miss the analytical look Luka cast over him.

“Do you usually paint?” Luka’s question was light, but he had too many interactions with his brothers’ manipulative tendencies to ignore his eyes. He was looking from some kind of information. Damian couldn’t imagine what he would find from his hobby.

He was also supposed to be friendly.

“I prefer charcoal. As I said, that piece was an exception.”

“And Kagami said you were taught some kind of fighting style to help your anger? You must have good control and a steady hand.”

“I can draw a straight line,” the more Damian spoke the greater his suspicion. He thought to ask but a small soft paw patted his neck. It almost seemed a calming gesture but his confusion must have shown.

“You okay,” Luka said leaning towards him. That damned smile was still on his face but Damian swallowed.

“Fine, why are you really here? I was led to understand you lived by the Seine.”

“As I said, inspiration. But, I did need to check on something in the area. How long have you been studying martial arts?”

“For as long as I could walk...” He gave him a curious look so he continued. “Both of my parents are very prominent in their respective fields. Self defense was a must.”

“So you fought a lot? Must have sucked for a child.”

He clicked his tongue and sped up his pace. “I am the strongest in my family and successor to my mother’s organization as well as my father’s business. My youth suited me well.”

He felt another tap on his neck but with more force than before. The rush of irritation that spiked from the ring startled him. The sudden fluctuations of emotions was draining. He still held himself tall even as he felt Luka come up beside him again. The man really was a strange on. He seemed so genuine but the ulterior motive shone in his eyes like a planet in the sky. It was impossible not to see when you knew what you were looking for.

“Then that’s why you are so invested in the Parisian heroes?” Of course his jovial tone flittered through the air but as the words hit him, Luka cringed. “Don’t be like that,” he said as if he felt his defensive anger, “I’m just curious and have a somewhat vested interest.”

“And what would that be?”

“Can’t tell you yet but you should probably know. You’re going to face a trail of you haven’t already. Actually, a few of them. Depending on if and how you pass I’ll answer as many questions as you want. And you can tell Kage that I said as much too.”

His heart pounded against his ribs as the boy’s steady blue eyes bore into him. The gaze reminded him of something, a vague image he couldn’t quite place. The creature patted his neck again as off soothing his nerves. “And what are these tests supposed to be?”

He smiled and for a moment it seemed his pupils turned to serpentine slits. “Just be yourself and you will get your reward.” His smile widened and he turned on his heal. “I should head home and finish some research. Have a good rest of of your night.”

He watched him leave, ironically right infront of a grocery story. “You owe me cheese.” The creature whispered.

“I know.” He bit back.

“Tell me about your art.”

With only enough hesitation to put a phone to put a phone to his ear, he started with how he started.

“One of the woman who raised used to use a traveling artist as her cover. I saw her capture a moment in time and she used it to show her life. I wanted that skill, so I mastered it.”

He felt the creatures admiration and curiosity grow. “Surely that isn’t all. What about cameras?”

“I didn’t learn about them until later in my training.”

He passed the isle of cheeses and swiftly grabbed wheels of camembert. He tried to ignore the anger with some form of realization that squeezed his heart as he browsed for some of his preferred cheeses. “What’s wrong?”

“You feel my thoughts?”

He pauses his reach for chhurpi. “Was I not supposed to?”

“It is interesting that you can... You are from the League of Shadows?”

He froze. Breath caught in his throat but he swallowed it. A slow exhale and he moved on the the fruits. “Of course you would know of them.”

“I was once their patron and my pair was once their enemy. You are so young to carry that kind of darkness. They used to only recruit when they reached the age of ten.”

“That was when I left... I was born to be heir so until I was ten years old that was all I knew.”

“Of course.” It said softly. A resigned silence enveloped them.

By the time Damian made it home, he was exhausted. He collapsed onto the couch and looked up to see a Super sticker on his ceiling. Fighting the smile he cursed. “On my ceiling? Really Jon?”

“You know,” the creature, little more than a small black blur now, spoke as he rooted through the bags. “My kit was pretty taken by that friend of yours.”

“Jon? Oh yeah he thought Agreste was cute. Though he didn’t know what to think of that just a friend comment. He’s also three years younger than me and superpowers.”

“Metas shouldn’t be in Paris...”

“Jon is ruthlessly positive so I wouldn’t worry about him.”

The creature hummed after tossing a whole wedge in his mouth. Damian only stared. “So why can’t I see you clearly? You’re just a black blur.”

“Because you’re not a holder. I don’t completely disapprove of you temporarily holding my ring, but I’m bonded to my kit. You’re just a person who’s compatible.”

“Interesting... is that the reason for the fatigue?”

“Could be. Could also be that nasty panic attack you had for no reason.”

“You brought something out in me I never wanted to feel again.”

“Because you were an assassin?” The creature sat on his chest.

“Yeah. I’m better than that now.” He spoke through a yawn. “I don’t find joy in others suffering.”

“I know kid. Get some rest.”

“I need to get the ring to Adrien tomorrow. And update my files. Find who the guardian is. How the miraculous affects non-chosen. That might-“ he yawned again, not quite processing the unusual shift in his consciousness. “It might lead us to the butterfly. Just need some coffee and I’ll... I’ll finish it...”

Plagg watched the boy fully slump against the cushions thanks to the simple spell and sighed. He didn’t like that he liked the boy. He was too capable of being one of his kits.

He was a holder of strong chaos, capable of leveling a city without a miraculous but countered within himself through the art he creates and the strong morals he likely grew into with time. He knew the weight of a life.

Unlike Adrien.

The poor boy’s destruction was all aimed towards himself while his counter was aimed to the world. His diet, his schedule, and his mind were always tearing him down. The longer he stayed partnered with Ladybug the worse his destructive energy would grow. If this was a couple centuries ago he would have been fine.

The previous bug would have been a perfect match for him but this one was too strong. She carried so much life and creativity that she poured into the world with her very breath that Adrien simply couldn’t keep up. His nightmares showed that...

Plagg needed to speak with the guardian. Already he had noticed and he was sure Luka noticed to commonalities between the two. Damian needed to be the cat. He needed to be the back cat soon!

He didn’t want to watch another kit wither away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So serious question. I’ve also been working my way up and through rewriting old chapters. Would you guys like more attention given to Damians first interactions and training with the team?
> 
> Also, most comments seem to be questions and I see other Mari bat writers do it... If you guys want to ask questions on tumblr which is the the same as my user name.   
> AntiqueGinger


	13. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the writer would love to hear from all of you 💚

[I would love if everyone would take swing at this survey.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdeZ3P1AF-VujJybrQESYDEVZgozfJhCODEOs3uUKZ9cHVGjw/viewform)

Thank you to all my readers and I can’t wait to hear from you!!


End file.
